SI TE SUPONE UN PROBLEMA
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Un atormentado hombre será capaz de encontrar todo lo que ha buscado en una joven sexóloga dispuesta a cumplir todas sus fantasías y deseos. (La historia y personajes son de NUESTRA AUTORÍA, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo. Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.)
1. CAPITULO 1: NUEVO PISO

CAPITULO 1

NUEVO PISO

**(Atenea Pov)**

-Aquel sofá va en aquella pared -.

Me gire mirando como los hombres de la mudanza dejaban el sofá de cuero negro contra la pared.

El piso era amplio y luminoso.

Contaban con tres habitaciones, y una biblioteca. Unas de las habitaciones la había adaptando a mi estudio, la otra seria de invitados, y la biblioteca seria donde podría trabajar tranquila cuando no tendrías pacientes.

Lo había pintado de colores claros, blanco y beige.

Una pequeña mesa de cristal se encontraban frente al sofá. Y debajo de ella una alfombra. Al lado de sofá había una mesilla, también de cristal, donde se encontraban una lámpara con la fotografía de mis padres.

Respire hondo por un momento.

Ya habían pasado varios años, de su muerte, pero de igual modo lo extrañaban.

En frente del sofá se encontraba el televisor colgado desde la pared.

Me gire nuevamente viendo hacia el comedor. Una mesa de mesa de cristal se encontraban en medio acompañada con el juego de sillas en color negro.

-No. Nada más.

Acompañe hasta la puerta a los hombres de la mudanza y pague el dinero que había acordado con ellos. Cerré la puerta y camine por el piso hasta mi estudio.

A los diecisiete años había empezado la universidad de psicología, terminándola en tres años, una carrera que se terminaba en cuatro años. Y solo había tardado un año y medio en especializarme en sexología, algo que normalmente duraba dos años.

Entre en mi estudio y sonreí.

Era perfecto.

De paredes blancas, con un sofá negro donde el paciente podría recostarse. Algunos cuadros decorativos. Con un escritorio de cristal que lo acompañaban un sofá detrás de el, en color negro también, con dos sofás más un poco más pequeños.

Camine hasta unos de sofás sentándome en el mientras cruzaba mis piernas.

Había tenido una vida cómoda, mis padres eran importantes empresarios, pero al morir ellos. Decidí vender todo, y dedicarme a lo que en verdad me gustaba.

Al sonar mi móvil lo atendí.

-Atenea…. -.

La voz de Leah sonaba al otro lodo. -.

-Esta noche festejaremos tu cumple 21….

-Mi cumpleaños fue hace algunos meses.

-No importa. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y esta noche saldremos con los demás.

No dijo más nada. Solo colgó.

"_Tal vez un poco de diversión no vendría mal." _

**(Duque Pov)**

Baje de la limusina caminando hacia el nuevo club.

Los clubs eran un buen camuflaje para vender la mercancía. Había clubs donde las mujeres trabajan como prostitutas y otros como estos.

Mas…. Normales.

Había decidió a último momento plantar a Rosalie y visitar el nuevo club que había abierto en la ciudad.

Entre en el club mirando a mí alrededor.

Todo estaba bien.

Mi familia era conocida. Era conocida por los negocios que teníamos. Las drogas, las armas, eran algo que era común para nosotros.

Subí hacia al vip donde se podría ver todo el club sin que los que estaban bailando la música electrónica que sonaban no podría verme.

Mientras fumaba recordé a mi hermano pequeño.

V Casannova.

V, yo mismo le había visto ese sobrenombre ya que sus nombres comenzaban con la letra "v."

"_Mi madre y sus nombres…-"_

El en unos días saldría del internado donde estaba metido por culpa de mi padre, y hasta que no cumpliera el contrato que él había firmado antes de morir, mi hermano no podría salir de aquel lugar.

Mientras unas de las camareras traigan el trago que había pedido fije mi vista en algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

Una hermosa mujer, rubia, alta, parecía una modelo.

Pero no lo era.

Yo conocía a todas las super modelos, conocidas o a puntos de hacerse conocer.

-Gitano -.

Mi nombre de confianza, y amigo de hace ya tantos años, se acerco hacia mí.

-Quiero a esa -.

El miro hacia donde estaba clavada mi vista.

-La traeré -.

Y dicho eso desapareció.

* * *

**_Fotos de los personajes:_**

**Atena****: imanager/image_ ?imageid=829317&width=300&hash=0af5e6ac632a2ffe0b0a256f488cb4e3**

**V : imanager/image_ ?imageid=829316&width=300&hash=9a44217fa73cfae512c25fb8ca52d24b**

* * *

**_Les dejamos nuestra nueva historia, sobre V :3 , desde ya gracias por leer... Esperamos sus comentarios :)) _**

**__****Señorita_Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


	2. CAPITULO 2: MI HISTORIA

CAPITULO 2

MI HISTORIA

(Pov V)

Hacía un calor infernal, las sábanas negras de satén estaban empapadas de sudor. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir en una cama.

Desde que recuerdo memoria había dormido sobre una manta en el suelo, esto era demasiado blando y... ¿confortable?, no tenía ni puta idea pero este calor me estaba matando.

Me senté en la cama, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vivía en esta casa.

Siendo ya muy niño, me dijeron que era menos que mi hermano mayor, por ser él el primero y el heredero de la familia, tenía muchas más atribuciones tanto en cargos como en cualquier otra cosa.

Le odiaba tanto, permitía que padre me pegase, incluso en ocasiones él también lo hacía bajo su aprobación, no tenía derecho a sentarme en la mesa, mi padre me ponía el plato en el suelo.

Y tenía prohibido mirarle, la razón era que mis ojos eran como los de mi madre... y eso le ponía triste supongo, él la quería, pero no sabía cuidarla.

Mi madre murió un par de años después de darme a luz, después de enterarse de que su esposo le había sido infiel durante años con una prostituta de lujo que vino aquí para decir que estaba embarazada de él, y efectivamente era de él. Esa mujer no era buena, recuerdo que al verla me escondí detrás de mamá.

Ella era gentil conmigo, la única persona en toda mi vida que me había querido de verdad, y yo la vi morir, la culpa fue de mi padre.

Años después, y después de un castigo que me dejó cicatrices en la espalda, lo maté, le corté la cabeza y Duque me encerró en ese internado militar a mis diez años, tenía veintiuno y acababa de salir... no me habituaba a ser "normal".

Me ocultaba de la gente...

-Mi señor- una voz femenina me sacó de mis recuerdos-.

Una criada, vestida con un tanga, ligeros y el pelo recogido, su pelo era negro.

-Acércate-.

Ella así lo hizo y seguida de ella entró otra, por lo visto querían jugar y yo sabía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Su amiga tenía el pelo corto.

-Señor Casannova, en la casa se comentan cosas- dijo la de pelo corto-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-Se comenta que rechaza la compañía de las sirvientas-.

-No las rechazo, espero a que se ofrezcan-.

Ambas se arrodillaron y sonrieron.

Esto pintaba bien... y la única cosa capaz de quitarme de la cabeza toda esta mierda era esa, el sexo, practicado adecuadamente y jodidamente intenso, era bueno.

La morena de pelo largo, bajó mi boxer y sin avisarme posó su boca sobre mi miembro, cerré mis ojos, su amiga se unió, su lengua se enroscaba en la punta mientras su amiga hacía lo mismo más abajo, una de ella me masturbaba incansablemente.

Exhale el aliento que contenía y me tumbé en la cama, miré el techo y me concentré en sus lenguas, todas las criadas en esta casa, estaban adiestradas para esto, era algo necesario, sujeté el pelo corto de su amiga y de un tirón hice que se levantase, la tumbé a mi lado y chupeteé sus senos... sabía bien, su amiga siguió con su lengua esta vez más rápido... no me correría, tenía bastante aguante para estas cosas. La sujeté de la cintura y la dejé caer con toda la fuerza que pude sobre mi miembro.

La miré y solo pudo vocalizar "_enorme_".

"_¿A caso esperabas una polla estándar, soy un Casannova zorra y follar es una cosa que se me da bien, nací para ello"-._

La morena de pelo negro saltó incansable sobre mi cadera, no practicaría nada fuerte todavía con ellas, solo quería correrme, sexo básico pero duro.

Metí mis dedos en el interior de la chica de pelo corto, ella gimió al compas que su compañera y se sujetó a mi pecho.

-No me toques- exigí-.

Y no me tocó, me miró deseosa y gemía una y otra vez, mis dedos se hundieron más en ella y se movieron hábilmente hasta que se corrió, saqué mis dedos y los metí en la boca de su amiga que chupó gustosa llegando al orgasmo, ambas estaban cansadas pero no había acabado. Tumbé a la de pelo largo sobre la cama y llevé a su amiga entre sus piernas.

-Chúpala-.

La de pelo corto exploró el sexo de su amiga y la otra gemía agudamente, tomé a la de pelo corto desde atrás hundiéndome en ella, esta gimió pero no paró de chupar a su amiga que pronto explotaría de nuevo en una espiral de placer, me pude correr finalmente no sin antes haber hecho que tanto la morena de pelo largo se corriese y la de pelo corto hiciese lo mismo. Ambas cerraron sus ojos, exhaustas y doloridas, hinchadas y jodidamente empapadas en sudor.

-Fuera- dije subiendo mi boxer-.

Las dos se levantaron y se fueron por donde vinieron.

(Pov Ate)

Después de tomar esas copas salí del bar y caminé por la calle, un coche me seguía y sabía que me estaba siguiendo, había practicado defensa personal, llevaba una navaja entre las tetas y un spray de pimienta en el bolso.

Seguí caminando y las luces de ese coche me seguían. La ventanilla se bajó.

-Rubia- dijo un hombre pero seguí andando.

-Rubia- repitió-.

-Rubia- dijo por tercera vez pero no hice caso-.

Escuché las puertas del coche abrirse.

"Primer paso navaja"-.

Saqué mi navaja, nunca la había usado pero... si era necesario podía hacerlo. Sujeté mi navaja y la puse detrás de mi espalda, quizás solo era un borracho. Un hombre moreno, alto y grande se acercó hacia mí, su voz era ronca y no paraba de fumar... era guapo.

-No acostumbro a llamar tanto a una mujer-.

-Te has equivocado de rubia esta noche-.

-todas tienen un precio-.

-¿Insinúas que soy una puta?-.

-Yo no lo he dicho ¿lo eres?-.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-.

-¿A qué te dedicas?-.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?-.

-Deberías-.

-No te conozco y no diré nada-.

-Me han dicho tus amigos que eres sexóloga...-.

-Lo soy-.

-Necesito que me des tu teléfono y... poder quedar para charlar, ya sabes, necesito ayuda-.

-¿Esto es un truco para pedirme el teléfono?-.

-Puede que sí o puede que no, soy un buen cliente, puedo pagar bien esas sesiones, las necesito-.

-Está bien, ten- apunté mi teléfono y se lo di-.

-Gracias rubia-.

-Atenea-.

-Bonito nombre ¿es de diosa?-.

-Lo es-.

-Bueno Atenea, mañana por la mañana nos vemos-.

Asentí y seguí caminando, que hombre más raro... y sexy.


	3. CAPITULO 3: CON LA DIOSA

CAPITULO 3

CON LA DIOSA

(Duque Pov)

Hace una semana que V estaba aquí y no me hablaba.

No podía culparlo. Seguramente, yo, haría lo mismo si estaría en su lugar. Me odiaba y sus razones tenían.

Se podría decir que también lo odiaba, el siempre de un modo u otro fue más libre que yo.

Había nacido para algo y debía cumplirlo. Fin. No había vuelta atrás o cambio de opinión. Tenía un cargo.

Atenea Volturi .

Hija de Gianna y Cayo Volturi. Muerto hace cuatro años en un accidente aéreo -. Al pareceré su avión privado había subido un pequeño imprevisto -. O en otras palabras. Los mataron.

Pero esta chica en vez de hacerse cargo de los que sus padres habían dejado decidió venderlos todo.

Acciones.

Empresas.

Propiedades.

Y el lujoso yate que poseían sus padres.

En pocos años, termino una carrera que a muchos le llevan hasta seis años. Y su especialización logro hacerlo en poco tiempo también.

Buenas calificaciones.

Se graduó con honores.

Tenía buenas referencias de sus profesores.

Todo un ejemplo.

"_Y era bonita… demasiado -."_

Deje la carpeta sobre el escritorio, después de leer una vez más el informe que había pedido sobre la doctora.

"_La doctora aparte de ser bonita, sexy, era inteligente. Se podría tener una conversación con ella -."_

Por un momento quede pensando. Solo por unos momentos.

Desde que V había llegado del internado, estaba a un más raro de lo normal.

Me alce del sofá caminando hacia la puerta de mi despacho.

Le comunicaría a la doctora que comenzaría a tratar a mi hermano menor.

(Atenea Pov)

-¿Me hablas enserio Ate? ¿Duque Casannova? ¿DUQUE CASANNOVA?

Me quede mirando fijamente a Eric.

-¿Por qué gritas?

-No puedes atenderlo. Aléjate de él.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo haría?

Después de un sorbo a mi taza de café la deje sobre la mesa mientras cruzaba mis piernas sin dejar de ver a Eric.

-Ate nos conocemos desde hace dos años. Somos buenos amigos, sigue mi consejo.

-Dime una buena razón y tal vez lo piense.

El respiro hondo.

-Estoy esperando.

-La familia Casannova … tiene ciertos negocios.

-¿Qué negocios? -.

Murmure de igual modo que él lo estaba haciendo.

-Negocios… armas, drogas, mujeres. Aléjate de él.

-¿Me quieres decir que es un narco?

-Algo más que eso.

-Explícate.

-El es como el…. "_Jefe_" de los narcos.

Apoye mi espalda sobre el sofá de donde estaba sentado mirándolo.

-¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?-.

-Bueno….yo.

-Habla.

-Mi hermano, Randall, el se ha ido a vivir a Estados Unidos…

-No me interesa la historia de tu hermano Eric.

-Ate él es del FBI, y bueno, cuando esta borracho suele soltar cosas.

Mi móvil sonó. Lo tome de la mesa atendiendo rápidamente.

-Ángel…

Respire hondo y me alce alejándome de allí.

"_Esa voz ronca-."_

-¿Ángel?

-Si Ángel. Tengo un paciente para ti.

-Tú mismo.

-No. Mi hermano menor.

-Bien. Dile que venga a verme mañana por la mañana y en cuanto a ti…

-Se lo diré. Adiós Ángel.

Y colgó.

"_Ese hombre…. Ahora más que nunca quería hablar con él -." _

(V pov)

-Puedes ahorrarte tus palabras Duque. No iré a ningún lado.

Me gire para irme. Pero como siempre el me lo impidió.

-Me da igual. Iras.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Iras o yo mismo te llevare.

Lo mire fijamente. El también me miraba, la tensión entre nosotros cada vez era peor.

-Mañana a las 9 de la mañana en esta dirección.

Y me paso una tarjeta con la dirección y el nombre del loquero que quería que viera.

"Atenea Volturi. Sexóloga -."


	4. CAPITULO 4: TERAPIA

CAPITULO 4

TERAPIA

(Pov V)

Debería ser un viejo coco feo, y bastante rara para llamarse Atenea y ser sexóloga. Una mujer guapa no perdería el tiempo estudiando sobre sexo, simplemente lo practicaría.

Llamé a la puerta, me había quedado sin tabaco, mierda... a ver si esta tía tenía.

No la miré cuando abrió la puerta y entré sin más, me senté en el sofá.

-¿Tú eres el hermano menor de Duque?-.

Levanté la mirada.

"_JODER!_"-.

-Yo... sí, soy V Casannova-.

"_Está muy buena_"-.

La mujer rubia de ojos cristalinos se sentó en un sofá y sacó una libreta encuadernada en cuero negro... maldita sea...

-Bien, podemos comenzar-.

-Bien- repetí-.

Sus piernas eran largas y vestía una falda estrecha negra, una camisa blanca y su pelo estaba suelto, caía a ambos lados de su cara.

-No te imaginaba así-.

Me miró... me gustaban sus ojos.

-¿Y cómo me imaginabas?-.

-No se... de otra forma-.

"Buena respuesta..."-.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Veintiuno-.

Ella escribía en su libreta, no levantaba su mirada de esa hoja de papel.

-¿Crees que tienes un problema?-.

-No-.

-El primer paso para resolver un problema es aceptar que se tiene-.

-No creo que lo tenga-.

-Hablemos de tus padres...-.

"_Un mal tema..."-._

-¿Que quieres saber?-.

-Como era tu relación con ellos-.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía seis años y mi padre... bueno con él nunca me he llevado bien-.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Él ha querido a mi hermano, si por él fuese no me hubiese tenido como hijo-.

-¿Qué motivos tenía?-.

-Atenea... no podemos seguir hablando de esto si no firmas un contrato de confidencialidad-.

-Para eso necesitamos un abogado-.

-Soy abogado y casualmente he traído uno-.

Abrí la carpeta negra que tenía y se lo pasé.

Ella lo leyó y me lo firmó.

-¿Más tranquilo?-.

-Sí, ¿Sabes lo que has firmado?-.

-Sí, lo sé, no soy una rubia tonta-.

-¿Piensas eso de ti?-.

-¿Intentas psicoanalizarme Casannova?-.

-No... En realidad no, me da la impresión de que te tomas tu trabajo en serio-.

-Me lo tomo muy en serio, continúa hablando-.

-Maté a mi padre, le corté la cabeza con un cuchillo de sierra-.

Ella no dijo nada por unos minutos y después habló.

-¿Y porque lo hiciste?-.

-Por su culpa murió a mi madre-.

-¿Él la mató?-.

-Poco a poco, acabó con ella-.

-¿Tu padre te infringía dolor físico?-.

-Si-.

-¿Tú tienes la necesidad de infringírselo a... personas de tu alrededor?-.

-Solo cuando follo-.

-¿Eres...?-.

-Sadomasoquista, sí, en mi casa tenemos cuartos capacitados para esas prácticas-.

-¿Quien te introdujo en ese mundo?-.

-Simplemente... me gusta follar duro Atenea, y se me da bien, yo solo me metí en eso, investigué y... después de ver algunas porno de ese rollo, me gustó, lo practiqué con algunas mujeres-.

-¿Ellas querían?-.

-Sí, no soy un violador-.

-Es bueno saber eso, ¿Alguna vez has practicado sexo.. suave?-.

-Una vez, fue mi primera vez con una mujer-.

-¿Y cómo fue?-.

-Mi padre la eligió, me la follé, ella era virgen también-.

-¿Sentías algo por ella?-.

-No-.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-.

-No y ¿Tú?-.

-No estamos hablando de mi V... que nombre más curioso-.

-No es mi nombre real... tengo muchos nombres y todos empiezan por V-.

-¿Como cuáles?-.

-Los mantengo en secreto por seguridad-.

-¿A qué te dedicas?-.

-Sabes mi apellido, conoces a que me dedico-.

-En realidad si... algo he investigado-.

-lo suponía eres una chica lista-.

(Pov Atenea)

"_¿COMO PUEDE SER TAN JODIDAMENTE SEXY?"_

No quería mirarlo, sus ojos eran como el diamante, brillantes y grises, su piel era ligeramente morena, su pelo negro azabache y era grande, incluso más que Duque Casannova. Pero era un peligro hasta para él mismo.

-¿Consumes drogas?-.

-A veces-.

-¿Qué tipo de drogas?-.

-tomo crack, heroína, coca, porros...-.

-De todo entonces-.

-Sí, no con regularidad-.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?-.

-Anoche-.

-Descríbemela-.

-¿Todo?-.

Le miré y estaba sonriendo...

"_MIERDA ATENEA CONCENTRATE"-._

-Estuve con dos mujeres, no las conocía trabajan como sirvientas en casa, ellas entraron en mi habitación, me sentí bien mientras me la mamaban- dijo sin más y alargó su mano hasta la mesa de centro para tomar un cigarrillo de mi paquete de tabaco, lo encendió y yo estaba completamente engatusada con sus movimientos, eran tan viriles... nunca había visto a un hombre así- después de eso hice que una de ella se corriese mientras la masturbaba la segunda, se corrió al montarme...- dio una calada- después una le practicó sexo oral a la otra y yo me la follé mientras se lo comía a su compañera de batalla... finalmente me corrí- clavó sus ojos en mi-.

"_Bien Atenea... estás jodidamente cachonda... si V Casannova supiese que aún eres virgen... no lo creería, una sexóloga virgen es algo vergonzoso..."-._

-¿Y... y como te sentiste?-.

-Bien- dijo con naturalidad- me sentí bien-.

-Pero no practicaste nada de... sado-.

-Me di cuenta- dijo y de nuevo sonrió, no estaba preparada para esa sonrisa- no practico ese tipo de cosas con cualquiera, podrían asustarse-.

-¿Tan rudo eres?-.

-¿Quieres verlo diosa?-.

"_¡__DIOSA!"-._

-No soy uno de tus ligues, intento ayudarte-.

-No quería ser... un salido pervertido que engatusa a su terapeuta-.

-Si querías-.

-Quizás...-.

No dije nada y le miré fijamente...

-El tiempo ha acabado, nos vemos mañana-.

Se levantó y se fue... mierda... esto sería difícil.


	5. CAPITULO 5: PENSANDO EN EL

CAPITULO 6

PENSANDO EN EL

(Atenea Pov)

Tome el mando de la televisión comenzando a cambiar de canal.

Eran la una y media de la madrugada, no podía dormir.

"_No puedes dejar de pensar en V…"-._

Bueno… en parte era verdad, y en parte no, y en parte si….

"_Mierda… eres virgen. Sexóloga, y tu paciente es un Dios del sexo"-._

Porque V Casannova, era un Dios del sexo. No había duda, tan varonil… tan ….

Siempre estuve tan ocupada estudiando que nunca tuve tiempo para salir con chicos, siempre eran los parciales, los finales, los trabajos extras, siempre el estudio.

"Debes follar de una vez Atenea" -.

Respire hondo.

Lo haría.

"Si, follate V Casannova" -.

-NOOOO

Ese hombre por muy varonil que sea, y tan pero tan jodidamente sexy, era mi paciente. Tendría que ayudarlo y no follarlo.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!

Me tumbe en la cama boca arriba haciendo el albornoz que tenia quedara abierto, acaba de salir de la ducha.

Debía cambiarme para dormir.

-DEJA DE PENSAR EN V.

Me grite a mi misma.

En estos momentos era que agradecia vivir sola.

Si alguien me escuchara pensanria que estoy loca.

-Mas loca de lo que ya eres -. Murmure.

Deje el mando de la televisión a mi lado sin prestar atención en el canal que estaba.

Al escuchar un gemido levante la vista.

"_Una porno… lo que necesitas"-._

Mas sarcástico no podía ser mi comentario.

Allí estaba una chica joven con unos pechos y desnuda tocándose, acariciándose los pechos mientras un chico la miraba.

Cerré mis ojos un momento imaginándome a V mirándome.

Esos ojos…

Empecé a acariciarme mis pezones suavemente, y luego más fuerte, mis pezones estaban erectos, comencé a sentir calor…

Quite el albornoz haciéndolo volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación quedándome desnuda sobre las sabanas de algodón egipcio que estaban en mi cama.

Acerque mi mano derecha hacia mi interior comenzando a acariciarlo con las yemas de mis dedos.

Introduje en mi sexo unos de mis dedos, haciendo que entrara por completo para luego sacarlo y volverlo a introducir.

Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre las sabanas gimiendo con fuerza.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio introduciendo otro dedo mas hasta el fondo retirándolos para volverlos a introducirlo.

Con la yema de mi pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris mientras con mi mano apretaba mis senos, tomando entre mis dedos mis pezones acariciándolos.

Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo sonoramente imaginando como V no dejaba de mirarme.

Sentía calor… mucho… calor.

Arquee mi espalda mientras no dejaba de masturbarme llegando a un placentero orgasmo.

(Duque Pov)

Salí del gimnasio de la casa.

Debía hablar con V.

Al bajar las escaleras lo vi sentando en la mesa mirando la misma fijamente la misma sin comer el desayuno que estaba sobre ella.

-¿Qué tienes? -.

-Como si te importara.

"Paciencia Duque, paciencia."-

-Eres mi hermano…

-No quiero escucharte. Tengo terapia con la Diosa.

"_¿Diosa?"-._

Se levanto caminando fuera del comedor.

-Esta noche debo hablarte.

-No me interesa escucharte.

-Esto si te interesara. Es sobre la familia.

El me dirigió una fría mirada por unos segundos.

-Esta noche.

Se giro saliendo de allí.


	6. CAPITULO 6: TERAPIA II

CAPITULO 6

TERAPIA II

(Pov Atenea)

Me sentía algo avergonzada, sentada en esa silla haciendo como que no pasaba nada. Miré a V, sentado tan perfectamente en ese enorme sofá, que para él no era tan enorme.

-¿Vamos a hablar?-.

-Esto... claro ¿de qué quiere hablar hoy?-.

-Anoche me pasó algo curioso-.

"_Si yo te contara..."-._

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Hasta ahora no me había acordado de una mujer ni había tenido sueños eróticos-.

-¿No?-.

Él me miró fijamente por un largo tiempo.

-Deduzco por tu respuesta que tu si los tienes-.

"_I.D.I.O.T.A"-._

-No hablamos de mí-.

-Siendo sexóloga debe ser difícil... has tenido que escuchar muchas cosas-.

-V...-.

-Está bien diosa...- respiró hondo y siguió-.

-Tuve una fantasía con una mujer-.

-¿Que le hacías a esa mujer?-.

-La llevaba a una sala, y me la follaba mientras la veía colgada y atada con esposas, salvajemente azotada-.

-¿Pudiste verle la cara a esa mujer?-.

-Si-.

-Ella se parecía a alguien en especial...-.

-Si...-.

-A algún familiar-.

-¿Ahora es cuando me preguntas si me sentía atraído sexualmente por mi madre?-.

"_Pillada..."-._

-No V-.

-Eras tú-.

Y lo dijo con total naturalidad...

-¿Quieres que salgamos esta noche?-.

Respiré hondo e intenté concentrarme.

-Como amigos, ya sabes-.

"_No... no se"-._

-Como amigos- dije finalmente en un susurro-.

(Pov V)

"Eres un puto mentiroso... que significa como Amigos"-.

Me vestí lo más informal que pude, una camiseta azul, y unos jeans, al bajar las escaleras mi hermano estaba esperando.

-V...-.

-Tengo una cita- dije y ande hacia la puerta-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tengo una cita-.

-¿Con una mujer?-.

-Hasta ahora me van los coños Duque-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Con la diosa-.

Salí y me subí en mi moto, fui a recogerla a su casa.

"_¿Y donde la llevarás...?"-._

Ella estaba allí, vestida con una falda corta y una camiseta algo ajustada... cuero, esa falda era de cuero.

Ella se subió en la moto y me miró.

-¿Vamos al cine?-.

-Supongo- dije, jamás había ido a un lugar así-.

Atenea me abrazó, y mi miembro di un vuelco... mierda.

Apreté los dientes y le di al puño de la moto, no conocía bien la ciudad.

-¿Por dónde?- le pregunté-.

Ella acercó su boca a mi cuello.

-A la derecha-.

"_¡__JODER!"-._

Giré bruscamente a la derecha... era imposible concentrarme.


	7. CAPITULO 7: LA CITA

CAPITULO 7

LA CITA

(V Pov)

Estaba tan jodidamente excitado.

Verla vestida de esa manera…

Respire hondo.

"_V… concéntrate -."_

Mi móvil sonó, lo tome intentando no pensar tanto en ella.

"Debo hablarte. Vuelve. D."-.

Reí roncamente.

Duque estaba drogado si creería que volvería y dejaría a esa mujer.

Apague mi móvil guardándolo en el bolsillo de mi jean.

"_¿Una mujer cuando puede tardar en un baño…"-._

-Aquí estoy -.

Y allí estaba, tan perfectamente… desde el sueño no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Debía follarmela.

"Si.. eso haría y asunto arreglado" -.

-¿Cuál película quieres ver?

-Elije tú.

-¿Y por qué no puedes elegir tu, V?

-Porque no. Elije tu. Ahora.

-No soy una de tus sumisas. Estamos aquí como amigos.

La mire.

-Dime ¿Por qué no puedes elegir tú la película?

-Porque no.

-Me mientes. Y quiero ayudarte.

Mientras ella hablaba solo me imaginaba fallándomela.

"V Casannova concentrarte" -.

-Nunca he venido a un cine.

-¿No fuiste de niño?

-No.

Ella se sentó una de las bancas que había allí mismo. Me miro esperando a que haga lo mismo.

-Cuéntame.

-Cuando era un niño no hacia cosas que los niños normalmente hacían.

Y de nuevo esa mirada… esperando a que hable, y por alguna razón lo hacía.

-Mi padre me trataba como un perro. Era su segundo hijo. No tenía juguetes. No veía televisión, no comía ni patatas fritas, ni helados…

Me quede callado respirando hondo.

-Continua.

-Mi hermano era el que disfrutaba de esos privilegios. El tenía todo. Lo que quería, lo tenía. No excita un no para él.

-¿Tu padre ha mostrado afecto alguna vez por ti.?

-No.

-¿Por tu hermano?

-No lo sé. Supongo que sí.

-¿Por tu madre?

-Supongo…

-¿Por qué lo has matado?

Me quede callado unos momentos.

No podía dejar de recodar como cortaba su cabeza, todavía podía sentir la sangre del viejo casannova en mis manos.

-Ya no quiero hablar.

Me alce comenzando a caminar sin saber por qué lo hacía.

Sentí como ella me siguió.

-V…. espera un momento.

-¿Qué….

(Atenea Pov)

-ATENEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Me gire al instante al escuchar mi nombre.

"Mierda. Justo ahora que venía hablando tan bien con V"-.

-¿La conoces?

Cuando V murmuro tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no colgarme a su cuello y besarlo.

Si.

Quería besar a mi paciente.

"Aparte de follarlo"-.

-Si.. es una… amiga.

Victoria se acerco hacia mí y me abrazo como si hace tiempo que no me veía.

-¿Cómo estás?. Hace…. Mucho que no nos vemos.

-Si….

Victoria no era una mala persona, solo un poco despistada…. Y no podía hablar o moriría aquí mismo.

-¿Es tu novio?

Ella miro hacia V sonriendo.

-Hola soy Victoria, con Ate nos conocemos desde el kínder.

-Un placer.

V hablo cordialmente.

-Eres su novio.

Estuve a punto de decir que no, pero V se me adelante.

-Por supuesto.

Lo mire y estaba sonriendo mientras me abrazaba y me atraía hacia el.

"Okey… me quede en blanco."

-Cuanto me alegro Ate… ya me preocupabas.

-¿Y eso por que?

V pregunto con tanta soltura.

-Pues por Ate… siendo como es, digo por lo que ha estudiando y virgen.

-¿Virgen? -.

V murmuro despacio.

-Sii , pero eso ya es tema del pasado -.

"_La matare" -._

-Oye, debemos salir algún día con mi novio… seguro la pasaremos bien… ya me voy que empieza mi película y Laurent me espera… Adiós Ate, y un gusto V.

Y como apareció ella se fue.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio evitando gritar.


	8. CAPITULO 8: VIRGEN

CAPITULO 8

VIRGEN

(Pov V)

"_VIRGEN... LA SEXOLOGA ERA VIRGEN..."-._

No dije nada, preferí no hacerlo, no quería incomodarla de ninguna manera, y que se marchase, así que al llegar a la sala de cine tomamos nuestros asientos.

Una pantalla muy grande de TV se iluminó, vaya, no me lo imaginaba así, parecía bastante... relajante, si no fuese por la gente de alrededor masticando cosas y charlando en cuchicheos.

Notaba que ella me miraba pero hice caso omiso y miré la película, me pareció interesante el argumento.

La miré de reojo, su falda había subido un poco más.

"_V... no"-._

Y como si mi cuerpo hubiese perdido el control y se moviese por si solo mis dedos se posaron sobre su pierna derecha. Ella me miró tensa.

Mis dedos la acariciaron, era tan excitante, rodeados de gente, sin luces, y su falda... maldita sea esa falda.

-No deberías tocar así a tu terapeuta- dijo en voz baja mirando hacia adelante-.

"_Si tu supieses como en realidad toco... ahora mismo te estarías corriendo del gusto Diosa"-._

-No debería- dije con voz ronca y baja- ¿Se puede fumar?-.

-No se puede-.

-Entonces creo que saldré fuera- dije y retiré mi mano de su pierna-.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-.

-No es necesario-.

-V soy tu terapeuta, puedo acompañarte y ver cómo estás, la película es lo de menos-.

-Está bien-.

Me levanté y fui caminando seguido por ella... ella lo había querido...

Al salir de la sala, fui caminando hacia el baño masculino, ella se quedó en la puerta.

-Pasa-.

-Yo...-.

-¿No se supone que tienes que venir conmigo?-.

Atenea algo nerviosa entró y se encerró en uno de los retretes, sin dificultad rompí la manilla de un tirón y entré con ella.

-V...-.

-¿Qué? Tengo que mear-.

Desabroché mis pantalones y bajé mi cremallera sacando mi miembro, en realidad sí, me estaba meando pero no era eso lo que estaba pensando hacer justo ahora. Cuando acabé la miré fijamente y ella miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Una sexóloga con miedo a ver un pene?-.

-Eso no es un pene- dijo en un susurro-.

-¿Y qué es?-.

-No lo sé, pero es más grande-.

Tuve que reírme.

-¿Porque eres virgen?- subí mis pantalones-.

-No he encontrado a... una persona adecuada con la que poder... intimar tanto, en la facultad eran bastante idiotas todos y yo... buscaba otro tipo de persona-.

-¿Un príncipe azul?-.

-No, soy virgen V pero no tonta, sé que eso no existe-.

(Pov Atenea)

-¿Podemos salir de aquí?- dije en voz baja-.

-No por ahora- dijo y encendió un cigarrillo-.

-Casi me siento como una adolescente-.

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-Esta es mi primera cita- dijo fumando-.

-¿Como que primera?-.

-Sí, nunca había salido antes a una cita que no implicase sexo-.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, follarme?-.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo tan rudo y fuerte como me sea permitido-.

"_Ok"-._

-Eres mi paciente-.

-Sería solo sexo Atenea-.

-No es lo que quiero-.

-¿Entonces qué quieres, compromiso?-.

-¿Te comprometerías conmigo?-.

-Debes estar de broma-.

-Si... estoy de broma, sé que no te puedo atar-.

-No, no puedes, ni tú ni nadie-.

-Y tú no puedes hacer que hunda mis principios como terapeuta por un polvo por muy prometedor y bueno que sea-.

-Está bien, no te lo volveré a decir-.

-Eso no me lo creo- dije quitándole su cigarrillo y fumándolo yo-.

-Eres muy sexy-.

-Lo sé-.

-Puedes creértelo, deberías estar en una pasarla modelando modelos de lencería-.

-No creo esta tan tan tan buena V- le miré- ¿Y qué hay de ti?-.

-¿Qué hay de mi?-.

-Eres muy guapo-.

-Vaya, gracias- me miró- si sigues diciéndome cosa así te follare aquí mismo-.

Y de nuevo ahí vamos con el tema, y comenzaba a humedecerme, su perfume, como me gustaría abrazarle y tenerle cerca, lo más cerca posible.

-¿Nunca has tenido novia?-.

-No, nunca- sus dedos acariciaron mi pelo, era jodidamente grande y alto, tanto que a su lado, parecía una niña pequeña-.

-¿Por qué tocas mi pelo, es algún fetiche?-.

-me gusta tu pelo, eso es todo-me miró- yo tengo el pelo como mi madre-.

Posé mis dedos en su cabello, era suave y ondulado.

-Es bonito-.

-También me gustan tus caderas- me sujetó de las caderas- y el cuero que las viste-.

Cerré mis ojos, maldita sea...

La mano de V impactó sobre mi trasero lo justo para hacer sonar la falda de cuero.

-No te permito que me trates como a una sumisa-.

-No lo estoy haciendo, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?-.

-Sí pero... los amigos no se tocan así-.

-¿No?, no tengo amigos, no sé cómo se tratan los amigos-.

Tragué en seco y suspiré... si seguí así me mataría de un jodido infarto. Las manos de V subieron el cuero de mi falda un poco, le miré fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos decían tantas cosas.

-No tendrás sexo Casannova-.

-No quiero sexo, quiero verte-.

-Me estás viendo justo ahora-.

-Quiero ver lo que nadie ha visto-.

Tiró de mi tanga que en sus dedos prácticamente se deshizo, sentí vergüenza, me estaba mirando y tenía razón, estaba viendo lo que ningún hombre había podido ver en mis veinte años de existencia.

-Daría lo que fuese por ser el primero Diosa-.

Y pude ver que era sincero.

-Eres mi paciente-.

V apoyó su frente en mi hombro, acaricié su pelo y lo abracé. Supuse que me tocaría pero no lo hizo, como un caballero bajó mi falda y me besó en la sien.

-Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre-.

Me tomó de la mano y bajo la mirada de dos hombres que estaban en el baño salimos.

-Mi ropa interior- le dije-.

-Te compraré un tanga nuevo-.

Sonreí.

-¿Que comemos?-.

"A ti"-.

-Mmmm vamos al Mc'Donalds-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-Nunca has ido...-.

-No-.

Me reí y fui con él a Mc'Donalds, lo senté en una mesa y puse una enorme bandeja de hamburguesas con queso frente a él, dos refrescos y unas siete bolsas de patatas.

-¿Porque tanto?- dijo-.

-Porque son adictivas-.

Me senté enfrente de él y abrí una de las hamburguesas, le miré fijamente, dio un bocado y me miró.

-Me acabo de enamorar- dijo-.

Me reí y seguí comiendo.

Yo comí dos hamburguesas y dos paquetes de patatas, el resto lo acabó V.

-¿Quieres un helado?-.

-¿Helado?-.

Parecía un niño...

Puse un helado enfrente de él y esperé a que lo probase.

-¿Podemos venir mañana?-.

-¿A Mc'Donalds?-.

-Sí, quiero venir-.

No dejaba de reír.

-¿Por que ríes diosa?-.

-Te comportas como un niño pequeño-.

-De todas las cosas que me han dicho esa es la más rara-.

Nos levantamos y V no permitió que pagase yo, sacó un billete de quinientos como si le naciese de los árboles y pagó dejando una buena propina al chico que nos atendió.

Fuimos en su moto hasta mi casa.

-Buenas noches V, me he divertido mucho- dije-.

-Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien-.

-Mañana nos vemos en la terapia-.

-Si- dijo, pero parecía un poco decepcionado-.

-¿Te pasa algo?-.

-No...-.

-V...-.

-No quiero volver a mi casa, pero tampoco quiero que me invites a la tuya-.

-¿No quieres?-.

-Si lo haces no sé cómo reaccionaría-.

-Tengo un sofá muy grande, puedes quedarte-.

-No quiero meterte en problemas y...-.

-V...- esa voz era la de su hermano, estaba justo detrás de mí-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Deja a la señorita y vamos a casa-.

-No quiero ir-.

-Irás-.

-Tú no me tienes que ordenar nada-.

-Si te la has follado pásasela a otro y vuelve a tus obligaciones-.

Sentía que estaba sobrando así que, me giré y entré en casa, no quería escuchar nada más.


	9. CAPITULO 9: PELEA

CAPITULO 9

PELEA

(Atenea Pov)

Cerré de un fuerte golpe la puerta de mi casa.

Estaba algo, enfadada, molesta, nerviosa, un poco de todo.

V Casannova me volvería loca.

Respire hondo y camine hacia el baño.

"_Una ducha te hará bien -."_

-Una ducha y fallármelo -.

Murmure entre dientes mientras quitaba mis tacones junto al resto de mi ropa para quedar desnuda y entrar en la ducha.

Abrí el grifo del agua y cerré mis ojos al sentirla caer sobre mí.

V se había quedado hablando con su hermano, ese hombre con la voz ronca, era sexy… pero V lo superaba.

Suspire.

Tome la esponja que tenia a mi lado y echándole gel de baño sobre ella, comencé a pasarla por mi cuerpo mientras el agua de la ducha caia sobre mi.

-Creo que lo de V me esta superando -.

Murmure.

Mordí mi labio pensando en su infancia, por lo que habíamos hablando no lo había pasado bien. Nada de bien.

Debía preguntarle varias cosas, como en donde había estado todo este tiempo.

Mato a su padre cuando tenia diez años, y después se fue a un internado. Pero ¿en donde estaba ese lugar? ¿Qué le hisieron?

También debía hablar con su hermano, con Duque.

-Una terapia de agrupo.

Sonreí ante la idea.

Era una buena idea. Duque y V Casannova hablando.

Por lo visto esos dos no habían hablando en años.

Cerre el agua de la ducha cuando mi móvil sono y Sali de ella caminando rápidamente hacia el.

-Hola…

-ATE

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH… SAM, ERES TU, ERES TU.

-Claro que si, oye, ya tienes novio y a mi, a tu mejor amigo de años, que digo de año, de la vida! No le HAS DICHO!

"Victoria y su gran boca…"-.

-No es mi novio. Es un paciente.

-Clarooo….

-Sam es verdad. V no es mi novio..

-¿V?

-Sí.

-Tiene un nombre…

-No es su nombre, es su sobrenombre.

-Ajam…

-Sam, hablo enserio. V no es mi novio.

-¿Y por que estaban juntos en el cine y el te abrazo?

-Yo…

Escuche una risa del otro lado.

-Fuimos al cine como amigos.

Y de nuevo una risa, pero esta vez fue una carcajada.

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE!

-¿Te lo has follado?

Respire hondo. Sam era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, con el siempre pude hablar abierta sin miedo. Pero el no sentía lo mismo por mí.

El día que me dijo que me quería más que una amiga, yo solo pude decirte que podría darle una amistad.

El acepto, y al parecer ese sentimiento ya había quedado en el pasado.

Lo cual me alegraba abiertamente.

No solo por él, si no por mi también.

Era un gran amigo, y no quería perder su amistad. Una persona como él , no se encontraba todo los días.

Y ahora me había dado cuenta de algo…

"_No puede ser…"-._

Sam era policía.

V era un narco.

-Ate…

-Eh.. No, no, sabes cómo soy y aparte V no es nada. Solo un paciente.

Bien, ni yo misma me he creído eso.

-Mejor. Mañana encontrémonos para desayunar. Debo hablarte sobre tu… _paciente._

-De acuerdo. Mañana a las 8 en el lugar de siempre.

-Adiós conejito.

Y colgó.

Suspire y deje el móvil sobre el lavamanos.

Unos gritos se escucharon…. Bastantes fuertes.

Tome una toalla y me envolví en ella. Camine rápidamente hacia el salón y Sali al balcón. Mire hacia abajo.

V y Duque se estaban peleando y nadie hacia nada. Solo miraban.

"_Vendrá la policía" -._

-Justo lo que necesitábamos -.

Hable sola y corrí fuera del apartamento, subí al ascensor y salir de el corrí hacia la calle.

-¡BASTA!

Al gritar Duque y V dejaron de pelear y se giraron al mirarme.

"_IDIOTA. HAS SALIDO EN TOALLA"-._

Intente mantener la actitud más profesional posible.

-Ustedes dos arriba. ¡AHORA!

Me gire y entre de nuevo hacia al edificio ignorando las miradas atenta de todos los que estaban allí.

Pude sentir como ellos me seguían.

"_Por lo menos has dejado que se dejen de golpear" -._

(V Pov)

Levante mi puño dándole en el rostro a duque, al mismo tiempo que sentía como él me pegaba en las costillas.

Los hombres de él, solo miraban. Sabía que no debían intervenir.

-¡BASTA!

Al escuchar el grito de atenea me detuve al instante al igual que duque. Los dos nos giramos y nos la quedamos mirando.

Estaba en una toalla, con su pelo mojado… había salido de la ducha.

Respire profundamente intentando controlarme.

-Ustedes dos arriba. ¡AHORA!

Ella se giro y comenzó a caminar. Sin más la seguí sintiendo como mi labio sangraba. Atenea entro en unos de los ascensores, y con duque entramos en el otro.

-Tenemos una hermana.

Al escucharle me gire para mirarlo.

-Y está embarazada del gallego.

"_Mierda … el gallego era un sádico"-._

Duque no dijo más nada, salió del ascensor y camino hacia el piso de la Diosa.

-Y tiene 14.

Respire hondo.

Era una niña. Debía conocerla, hablar con ella.

Al entrar a su piso, la Diosa no estaba, Duque se sentó en unos de los sofás, y de mala gana cerré la puerta.

Ella apareció a los pocos minutos vestida con una camisa blanca, una falda negra y unos tacones.

"_Follatela" -._

-Bien. Ahora nosotros hablaremos.

Ella se sentó en un sofá frente a nosotros y abrió la libreta de cuero negro que siempre tenia.

Respire hondo y me senté en una silla mirándola fijamente.

Era jodidamente sexy…


	10. CAPITULO 10: TERAPIA EN GRUPO

CAPITULO 10

TERAPIA EN GRUPO

(Pov Atenea)

-¿Por qué peleaban?-.

-Por que al parecer le gustas a V... y no le ha gustado como te he hablado- dijo Duque- él me odia-.

-Cuéntalo todo o no cuentes nada- dijo V-.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de nada... Atenea nací para esto y esto es lo que soy-.

-¿Que eres?-.

-Sabes de sobra a que me dedico _ángel-._

-Deja de llamarla así-.

-La llamo como quiero-.

-¿Quieres acabar como el viejo Casannova?-.

-No me amenaces...-.

-Basta- les miré- Me gustaría entender por qué se odian tanto-.

-V siempre ha tenido oportunidad de ser otra persona-.

-Duque es el favorito-.

-Así que... los dos se tienen celos mutuamente-.

Ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-.

-Yo...-.

-¿Te gusta?- insistió-.

-Basta, se pueden ir -.

Y fin de la terapia.

-Mañana por la mañana...- comenzó a decir V-.

-No, mañana por la mañana tengo otro paciente-.

-¿Qué?-.

"_No está acostumbrado a que le den un "no" "._

-Tengo una cita, con otro paciente-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Es confidencial-.

Fue Duque el primero que se levantó y se marchó, eran las doce de la noche y tenía que dormir, estaba cansada.

(Por V)

-¿Un paciente?- le dije a Duque cuando llegamos a casa-.

-¿Pensabas que solo te trataba a ti?-.

-No me gusta-.

-¿El que V?-.

-Quiero saber quién es-.

-Bueno, mañana iremos a visitarla por sorpresa y si quieres podemos verle-.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Atenea sin mi consentimiento-.

-V...-.

-ES MIA-.

Él me miró por un largo tiempo y después asintió.

-Es tuya-.

-Si-.

Me giré y caminé por las escaleras.

-Mi señor...-.

En la puerta dos de las criadas esperaban...

-No... Esta noche no- dije entrando-.

Y es que no podía quitármela de la cabeza.

Me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos, estaba tenso, nervioso.

"_¿V que te está pasando?"-._

Apreté mis manos en puños, sentía las ganas de derribar la pared a puñetazos pero me mantuve quieta... necesitaba estar tranquilo... mañana tenía que madrugar y ver quién era ese paciente... le mataría.

(Atenea Pov)

Eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía dormir.

Hace varios meses que no veía a Sam. Sabía que estaba en la ciudad, que había vuelto, pero por una u otra razón nunca podríamos encontrarnos.

Ya me imaginaba la conversación que tendríamos.

Respire hondo girándome sobre la cama.

Cerré mis ojos e intente dormir. Todo estabas a oscuras, no había ruido, pero yo. No podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en V.

"_Tendrás unas bonitas ojeras -." _


	11. CAPITULO 11: SAM

CAPITULO 11

SAM

(Atenea Pov)

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda" -._

Se me había hecho.

Me había quedado dormida.

Eran las 8.20 y todavía me faltaban dos calles para llegar a Starbucks donde Sam ya debía esta esperándome.

Unas de sus manías eran la puntualidad. Algo que sabía de sobra.

Respire hondo comenzando a correr las dos calles que me faltaban con mis tacones.

"_Ahora solo falta que se te rompa un tacón" -._

-No, no, no

Murmure y corrí lo que me faltaba empujando a unas personas que pasaban caminando o hablando por el móvil.

Seguramente me estaba viendo como una loca.

No había podido maquillarme, ni peinarme, solo pude logre vestirme… pero, tampoco me gustaba lo que llevaba puesto.

Hice a un lado a una mujer que quería entrar hacia el local, entrando yo primera y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

No era así, pero hoy, estaba tan apurada.

Al entra me gire sobre mi misma pero Sam no estaba.

"Se habrá ido" -.

Respire hondo.

Meti la mano en mi bolso buscando mi móvil pero no estaba.

-Mierda -.

Murmure entre dientes pero de igual manera algunas personas que escucharon y se guiraron a mirarme.

Me lo había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor antes de salir de casa.

"_Mejor no puedes estar Atenea" -._

Levante mi vista al sentir como una bola de papel golpeaba mi cabeza, y allí en el primer piso del lugar estaba Sam mirándome con una sonrisa.

Lo mire y sonreí.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me acerque hacia el abrazándolo.

Nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Igual yo conejita.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-Sabes que no lo hare.

Me senté en unos de los sofás a su lado.

Había cambiando desde la última vez que nos vimos, su piel estaba un poco más clara y no tan quemada por sol. Sus ojos dorados, no dejaban de mirar -. En eso no cambio -. Y su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal, y debía afeitarse.

-Has cambiado un poco.

El sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Igual tu. Te encuentras más hermosa.

-Mentiroso. Estoy horrible, me he quedado dormida y no he tenido tiempo de arreglarme.

El comenzó a reírse.

-Tienes razón. Por poco y no te reconozco.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos riéndome.

Con Sam siempre era así, chistes, bromas, comentarios de todo tipo. Nunca me aburría con él.

Una empleada trajo dos cappuccino con unos muffins de chocolates.

-Ate debemos hablar….

Y antes de que dijera algo más tome el muffins y lo lleve a su boca haciendo que se callara. No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme al verlo.

El mastico despacio y dejo el muffins sobre la mesa.

El me miro fijamente serio.

-Me lo cobrare.

Al decirlo comenzó a reír.

Tome un sorbo del cappuccino. Y tuve una extraña sensación como si alguien nos observara.

"Confirmado. Atenea, te estás volviendo paranoica" -.

-Ate, debemos hablar.

Suspire. Y asentí levemente.

-Te escucho.

-Tu pasiente. V Casannova, es el hermano de Duque Casannova. Esos dos, no son simples narcos. Son gente pesada de verdad.

Lo mire.

"Lo se Sam" -.

Y me sentía mal por no poder decírselo.

-V Casannova, desde los diez años ha estado en un internado militar. El tipo es un sádico. Debes alejarte de el.

-No puedo.

-¿Ya lo sabias cierto?

-No era difícil de imaginarlo Sam.

-Aléjate de él.

-No lo hare.

-Debes hacerlo.

-No. No lo hare. V es un paciente como otros, necesita mi ayuda y se la daré.

-Ya está perdido.

-No digas eso Sam.

-¿Te ha contado alguna cosa?

-Nada de lo que te sea útil. Puedes estar seguro.

-Si te cuenta algo….

-Si me cuenta algo nada. Soy una profesional y no divulgare lo que un paciente me llegue a contar.

El respiro hondo.

-Debes alejarte de ese hombre…

-No lo hare. Y no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo, así que deja ese tema de una vez.

El respiro hondo.

-Sería más fácil hacer que una montaña se mueva de lugar que tú cambies de opinión.

Sonreí y cruce mis piernas.

-Lo sé.

-Creída.

Sam dijo eso riendo, y al escucharlo también comencé a reírme.

-¿Hoy tienes algún paciente?

Negué con mi cabeza mirándole.

-Mejor, pasemos el día juntos.

Sonreí y me levante tomando su mano.

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

El riendo se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado.


	12. CAPITULO 12: MUERTE DE SAM

CAPITULO 12

MUERTE DE SAM

(Pov V)

-¿Donde están?-.

-Están hablando- me dijeron por el móvil- Lo seguiré señor Casannova-.

-Si, síguelos-.

Pasados unos minutos me volvieron a llamar, estaba sentado en el coche escuchando algo de _"Estopa"_ mientras liaba otro porro.

Había mandado a uno de mis hombres a que los siguiese ya que si yo estaba por allí, me reconocería y se cabrearía, no quería asustarla.

-Ellos están de la mano y caminan por un parque-.

-No me imaginaba que ella fuese de esas- dije y encendí el cigarrillo que empezó a dejar ese olor a incienso tan característico...-.

Eché el humo por mi nariz y cerré mis ojos.

Tenía otra llamada así que la cogí.

-¿Si?-.

-Señor Casannova, he investigado sobre ese hombre-.

-Dime- dije a la otra línea-.

-Ese hombre es Samuel Hale, es policía trabaja en narcotráfico...-.

-Vaya, uno de los malos-.

-Y tanto, es bastante bueno, se toma bien su trabajo, es originario de Francia, y he conseguido piratear su cuenta personal en hotmail, tiene mensajes privados con una tal Atenea-.

-Si-.

-¿Quiere que se los envía a su portatil?-.

-Si-.

-Está bien, ya mismo-.

Colgué el teléfono y de nuevo Tom llamó.

-Ahora están comiendo helado, hablan animadamente-.

-Cuando la señorita haya acabado con él quiero que le pegues un tiro en la pierna, lo amordaces y me lo traigas al sótano de casa, me lo dejas envuelto y listo para un interrogatorio-.

-Si señor-.

Colgué y miré mi correo, leí textualmente des mi portatil.

**Samy Dice: ¿Como está la conejita más guapa?**

**Atee Dice: No me llames así U_U**

**Samy Dice: te lo diré porque lo eres jajajaj ¿Has pensado en salir esta noche, hay fiesta de pijama en mi casa?**

**Atee Dice: ¿Fiesta de pijamas? Y condones...**

**Samy Dice: Si de eso también tengo pero dudo que me dejes usarlo contigo...**

**Atee Dice: fue una mala idea jugar contigo**

"_Jugar a que..._"-.

Mientras leía me lo preguntaba.

**Samy Dice: solo era un juego Ate, un beso no significa nada, estabamos borrachos**

**Atee Dice: yo te quiero de otra manera**

**Samy Dice: lo he aceptado**

**Atee Dice: me tengo que ir**

**Samy Dice: Cuidate xoxo…**

Tomé aire, se habían besado... Atenea me tenía que dar una explicación de esto o quizás no, en realidad no eramos nada... seguí fumando.

Quizás quería que fuese algo o quizás no, era tan difícil decidir algo sin haber intimado con ella antes... pero no se dejaría, si no se dejó con este imbécil con cara de niño, no se dejaría conmigo, estaba muy claro.

(Pov Duque)

Escuché los gritos en el sótano y bajé, que coño estaba pasando.

Al entrar en la sala de donde salían los gritos vi a V precariamente con las tripas de un tío en la mano.

-V... ¿qué haces?-.

-Juego a piedra papel tijera-.

-¿Y eso que sostienes? Déjalo en su sitio-.

-Duque, déjame-.

-¿Quien es el tipo?-.

Miré al tipo y había entrado en shock, estaba prácticamente despedazado, sin dedos, sin dientes, la nariz rota, un ojo vaciado y V lo había destripado poco a poco como a un dispensador de caramelos _pez_.

-Está muerto deja la autopsia-.

-Era un policía-.

-Un policía... ¿quién?-.

-Uno del FBI, uno de mis hombres ha registrado su casa y tenía fotos nuestras en un corcho, iba por nosotros, además de a por la diosa-.

-V te estás obsesionando con esa mujer-.

-Solo quiero fallármela y es difícil hacerlo-.

-Prueba con otra-.

-No quiero a otra-.

-Entonces es mejor que se lo digas-.

-No lo haré-.

-Pues yo si-.

Me giré y salí de allí, marqué el número de Atenea.

-¿Si?-.

-Soy Duque-.

-Hola Duque... he estado esperando a V pero no viene a terapia ¿ha ocurrido algo?-.

-Es que esta noche tenemos una cena familiar, y... se está acicalando, ¿te gustaría venir?-.

-yo...-.

-No te preocupes, regalamos vestidos a las mujeres que asisten a nuestras fiestas, te recogen a las nueve, estate en la puerta-.

-Du...-.

Colgué el teléfono.

-Asunto resuelto...-.


	13. CAPITULO 13: HACIA UNA CENA

CAPITULO 13

HACIA UNA CENA

(Duque Pov)

Esto podría resultar hasta divertido.

Intente no reírme al imaginarme la cara de V cuando nuestros primos vieran a Atenea. El vestido que le había mandando era perfecto.

En realidad no solo la verían nuestros primos, si no nuestros tios también.

Fuera llovia. Una tormenta se había largado, a los lejos se podían escuchar como caian los rayos.

"Al parecer la doctora se tendrá que quedar aquí…"-.

Respire hondo.

Si V, no se la follaba hoy mismo. Olvidaría lo que le dije e iria detrás de ella.

Prácticamente la tenia a sus pies.

Mire hacia mi tio Lorenzo cuando me hablo. En realidad su nombre era otro, pero al descubrir que era un Casannova se lo cambio.

-¿Qué te parece Duque? -.

"Bien… espera una respuesta y no tienes idea de lo que te ha dicho"-.

-Me parece que...

-¿Y ella quien es?-.

Gire hacia la puerta del salón de fiesta y allí estaba Atenea.

-Duque, ¿Quién es?

-Querido primo, ella es la Doctora Atenea Volturi.

-¿Doctora?

-Así es. Especialista en sexología.

-¿Te la estas follando?

Reí roncamente.

-No.

-¿Entonces por que está aquí?

-Es la terapeuta de V.

Fred se la quedo mirando un largo rato hasta que respiro hondo.

-Te preocupas demasiado por el segundo hijo, debes dejarlo…

-Te aconsejo Fred que cuides lo que dirás porque me olvidare que eres mi primo.

Me levante del sofá donde estaba sentando y camine hacia Atenea.

"¿Dónde coño se había metido V?" -.

(Atenea Pov)

Termine de pintarme los ojos, tome mi bolso y camine hacia el salón de mi casa.

El vestido que había mandado Duque… era, simplemente precioso. Largo, negro, marcaba mis curvas perfectamente con un delicado escote.

A las nueve llego el coche, me subí a él en el preciso momento que la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Estaba preocupada por Sam

No me había devuelto mis llamadas, ni me mensajes, y cada vez que intentaba llamarlo su móvil estaba fuera de servicio.

Mañana iría hasta su casa, y esperaba encontrarlo.

Si tuvo algún trabajo me lo hubiese avisado. No era propio de el irse porque si. Y muchos menos no atender cuando lo llamaba.

Esperaba que estuviese bien.

"_Seguro está bien. Debe estar con alguna mujer"-._

Suspire.

Esperaba que fuera eso. Me dejaría mucho más tranquila.

Y ahora….

Esta fiesta.

No quería ir.

"Hubieras dicho que no"-.

Pero quería ver a V, saber que le pasaba, porque no había venido.

Seguro esta follando.

Respire hondo.

"_Eso es lo más probable"-._

Me baje del coche cuando abrieron la puerta enfrente de una inmensa casa…

"Esto es un palacio"-.

Camine hacia la entraba subiendo las escaleras, las puertas estaban abierta. La entrada era impresionante. Una enorme araña de cristal colgaba del techo, una hermosa alfombra persa adornaba el suelo de mármol.

Un mayordomo me recibió indicándome donde se encontraban los señores.

Camine hacia allí y al entrar varios rostros de hombres y mujeres se giraron a mirarme. Los ignore y buque con la mirada a V.

"_No está" -._

-Hola _Ángel -._

Esa voz…

Me gire y mire hacia duque.

-Hola Duque.

-El vestido te ha quedado muy bien.

-Debo agrade….

El negó mientras me miraba.

-Duque … ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

Un hombre, parecido a duque se acerco junto a el. Solo que este era rubio.

El lo miro durante un momento de mala manera.

-Soy Atenea Volturi, ¿Y tu quien eres?

Este hombre me miro algo sorprendido y sonrió.

-Soy Fred De Veronna. El primo de Duque.

-Vete Fred.

Los dos miramos a duque.

-Ahora.

Fred me miro y sonrió.

-Nos veremos pronto.

Y se marcho.

-No debiste decirle eso. Fue de mala educación.

-De mala educación es que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando.

Iba a decir algo pero escuche su voz.

-Diosa…


	14. CAPITULO 14: ELLA

CAPITULO 14

ELLA

(Pov V)

Me vestí con un traje negro, una camisa blanda y una corbata azul clara, el chaleco que acompañaba al traje era beige y tenía cosidos unos finos botones con el escudo de armas de la familia Casannova, era el traje reglamentario y clásico para este tipo de eventos.

Me movería por el lugar, saludaría a un par de hijos de puta y me iría a follarme a alguna puta, porque después de que destripase a su amigo, Atenea no querrá verme.

Bajé las escaleras bajo la mirada de algunas de las hijas de mis primos... putas bien entrenadas y sofisticadas con trajes jodidamente caros.

Me dirigí al salón y allí estaba Atenea de espaldas, su vestido dejaba su espalda descubierta, el negro le sentaba bien, quería acariciarla pero no lo hice, miré de mala gana a Duque que le sonreía y fumaba bastante entretenido.

-Diosa...-.

Ella se giró, sus ojos bordeados con negro resaltaban muchísimo más... era muy guapa.

-V...-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien, te he estado llamando, pensé que te pasó algo-.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes-.

Duque se fue y me dejó sola con ella.

-He conocido a un tal Fred...-.

-No te acerques a ningún hombre de esta fiesta-.

-¿Y esa prohibición?-.

-Ninguno te conviene.

-¿Y tu si?-.

Me quedé callado.

-Yo soy el que menos te conviene Diosa-.

-¿Me enseñarás la casa?-.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Sí, es preciosa-.

-Todo fue decorado por mi madre-.

(Pov Atenea)

V me tomó de la mano y me guió escaleras arriba por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión, la verdad era que su madre tenía buen gusto.

-Me gusta mucho esta casa-.

-Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras-.

-Gracias-.

-¿Quieres ver mi habitación?-.

-Yo...-.

-No haré nada, siempre y cuando tú no quieras-.

Le seguí a su habitación, un dosel negro de cortinas del mismo color, el suelo era de mármol blanco con vetas negras, los muebles robustos, tenían pinta de pesar de verdad...

-Es bonita-.

-Gracias-.

Sentí las manos de V en mis caderas y cerré mis ojos sin más remedio.

-V...

-Atenea me estás volviendo loco-.

-No es mi intención-.

-Me torturas, te vistes así, vienes a mi casa, coqueteas con mi hermano, dices hablar con el hijo de puta de Fred...-.

La boca de V me sorprendió, me estaba besando, sus labios eran suaves y delicados algo que no esperaba de él.

Al principio me mantuve quieta pero después todo cambió, le abracé y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo lo más que puse. Me levantó como el que levanta un vaso de plástico, sin apenas enfuerzo y endureció el beso... este hombre era todo potencial masculino, testosterona y sexapil.

-No...- musité-.

-Pídeme que te deje ir-.

-No- negué-.

-Entonces no me rechaces-.

-Eres mi paciente-.

-Te necesito-.

¿Lo hacía, me necesitaba?. Sus ojos relucían cual felino, sus dientes mordieron mi labio y tuve que mirarle fijamente...

-Follame- susurré-.

Y en realidad no quería decirlo, no sé que me estaba pasando ese hombre me estaba quitando la poca cordura que tenía.

Su voz se volvió ronca y su erección era patente bajo ese fino traje de firma italiana que vestía.

-No así... no ahora- me volvió a besar, me sentía pequeña en sus brazos-.

Estaba jodida y absolutamente loca por V Casannova.


	15. CAPITULO 15: LLAMADA

CAPITULO 15

LLAMADA

(Atenea Pov)

Estire mi cuello al sentir los besos de V. sus manos subían por mis caderas acariciando mi cuerpo.

Por Dios… este hombre era fuego.

Lleve mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello para poder abrazarlo.

"Atenea… es tu paciente" -.

Pero en este momento no me importaba.

V con sus enormes manos levanto la tela del vestido que llevaba puesto. Al hacerlo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.

El sujeto mi trasero con sus manos.

Jadee levemente y lo mire, sin pensarlo lo beses en los labios.

Pude sentir como V comenzaba a caminar.

Sus besos eran… posesivos, mordía mis labios. Cerré mis ojos mientras lo besaba.

Todo esto era jodidamente perfecto.

Quería V Casannova.

¡AHORA!

Y no me importaba lo que pasaría después.

Quería a este hombre, quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

Todo esta tan bien… hasta que.

-No atiendas.

La voz ronca de V me volvió a la realidad. Mi móvil no dejaba de sonar.

-Debo…

-No. No debes.

-S…

Y nuevamente el se apodero de mi boca.

Y ese móvil.

Lo atendería y lo haría volar por la ventana asi ya no me molestaba.

Con un poder sobre humano me aleje de V y tome mi bolso atendiendo mi móvil. Pude sentir como los brazos me abrazan por atrás y me atraía hacia el.

-Hable… -.

Apenas murmure sintiendo los besos de V sobre mi cuello.

-¡Atenea!

"_Victoria" -._

-¡Ate, Ate! -.

Ella no podía hablar solo gritaba y lloraba.

-Dime que ocurre. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su novio al parecer quito su móvil y me hablo.

-Atenea, soy Laurent.

-Dime, dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Siento decirte esto, pero han encontrado a Sam muerto. Al parecer los tipos que el estaba investigando lo han matado, eso han dicho….

"_Investigando"-._

Por un momento me quede en shock mientras escuchaba que Laurent hablaba.

"_Sam… el, él estaba investigando a la familia Casannova. Se lo había logrado sacar cuando estábamos hablando en el parque… la última vez que lo vimos…"-._

Me aleje lentamente de V mientras me giraba para mirarlo.

"_Lo había matado, ellos habían matado a Samy"-._


	16. CAPITULO 16: ENTIERRO

CAPITULO 16

ENTIERRO

(Pov V)

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Atenea se alejaba de mi y cuando intentaba da un paso hacia ella está más se alejaba.

-¿Le habeis matado?-.

"_Mierda..."-._

-Tiene una explicación-.

-No tiene ninguna, él era un buen hombre-.

-Ate...-.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, o desvelaré el paradero de tu casa, aquí teneis suficiente mierda como para los encierre de por vida a los dos-.

Y dicho esto se marchó... esto no se lo podía contar a Duque o la mataría.

Pero tampoco podía callármelo ¿y si efectivamente decía donde estábamos?.

Esto era tan confuso, no sabía cómo sentirme. Necesitaba una copa.

Salí de allí y bajé al salón, la gente bailaba esa música de violines. Duque me miró y se acercó.

-Acabo de ver a tu Diosa muy alterada saliendo de aquí ¿Que ha pasado?-.

-Ella sabe lo de su amigo-.

-Bien, hay que...-.

-Si le pasa algo te mataré-.

-¿Entonces qué propones?-.

-Raptarla, que la traigan a mi habitación, la ataré y disciplinaré a mi manera-.

-No quiero violaciones en mi casa-.

-No voy a violarla, la disciplinaré-.

-Está bien... dalo por echo-.

-¿V Casannova?-.

Me giré y pude ver a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos claros.

-¿Quién es usted?-.

-Soy tu tía... la hermana de tu madre-.

Duque y yo nos quedamos mirándola, si que parecía ella, esa mujer era bastante mayor.

-Están tan mayores-.

La anciana nos tocó la cara, yo no sabía de la existencia de hermanas con respecto a mi madre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-.

-No muy bien, dentro de unos meses, falleceré- nos miró- grandes cambios se avecinan en vuestras vidas-.

Duque y yo nos miramos... de qué coño iba esto.

Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Mi querido amigo V- dijo Mr. Winchester-.

-Hola- saludé secamente, lo de "mi querido amigo... era algo relativo"-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien-.

-Me casé recientemente, ella es mi esposa, estamos esperando un hijo, un heredero-.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré a la mujer rubia que miraba sus pies, tenía el labio partido.

"_Sádico hijo de puta, pegar a una mujer embarazada, era extrapolable a cometer un crimen_"-.

-Debo retirarme, te dejo hablando con mi hermano Duque-.

Fui andando a las escaleras, no me gustaban este tipo de fiestas.

(Pov Atenea)

La tarde era lluviosa, todos sus compañeros de trabajo y sus amigos, hermanos, y sus padres estábamos allí, era el funeral de Sam.

A lo lejos podía ver a Duque Casannova, no entendía con todo el poco respeto con el que había llegado aquí.

Todos se marcharon y me quedé sola frente a su tumba, Duque se acercó.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-No quiero hablar contigo-.

-Tienes que hacerlo ángel-.

-¿Porque lo matasteis?-.

-Somos narcotraficantes, nos dedicamos a matar a quien nos investiga, tu amigo tenía una buena tajada de información nuestra, la suficiente como para mandarnos a la silla eléctica-.

-Eso os mereceis-.

-No debes ser juiciosa siendo terapeuta-.

-Era mi amigo-.

-Sí, pero era un policía-.

-No entiendo que haces aquí-.

-Me preocupo por ti-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Me caes bien, a diferencia del resto de mujeres, contigo puedo hablar-.

-Me parece una falta de respeto a su memoria-.

-Tu amigo metía las narices donde no le importaba-.

-Era su trabajo-.

-Eso sí que es irrespetuoso-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tu amigo ha muerto cumpliendo con su deber, no era su trabajo era su vida entera-.

-¿Ahora sientes compasión?-.

-No, te mentiría si te dijese que la conocieses, he venido a contarte algo sobre V-.

-No quiero...-.

-Me da igual, quiero que lo escuches-.

Le miré y me mantuve callada.

-Cuando éramos más jóvenes, ya que en mi familia se crece demasiado rápido, mi padre siempre decía "tú eres el orgullo de la familia y bajo ningún concepto debes dejarla caer, antes muerto que dejarla caer", esa era una de sus tantas frases, yo soy el que sostente la comunidad Casannova, cuando quieren algo, recurren a mí, mi familia hace prestamos, somos respetuosos con las demás familias, intentamos equilibrar los negocios para que todos ganemos un poco, por eso mi familia es la más respetada. Los medios de comunicación se empeñan en mostrar solo la parte mala de lo que en realidad somos, nos acusan de extorsión y trato de blancas cuando nosotros no manejamos mercado de mujeres, lo vemos degradante y poco honrado, poseemos clubs, distribuimos mercancía a quien quiere comprarla, no obligamos a nadie y permitimos que mujeres desprotegidas que ejercen la prostitución en la calle, solas, donde cualquiera puedes hacerles daño, trabajen voluntariamente en nuestros clubs a cambio de la mitad de sus beneficios-.

-Eso es proxenetismo-.

-No Atenea, les estamos dando condiciones laborales dignas a trabajadoras voluntarias que están mucho mejor ejerciendo su profesión en un club protegidas por hombres de confianza-.

-Supongo que es tu visión de un acto delegable-.

-No te quiero hacer pensar que todo son rosas en mi negocio, soma sádicos, nos gusta matar a quien se nos interpone en nuestro camino, y te cuento todo esto porque yo he estado sujeto a todo esto durante toda mi vida hasta que apareció una mujer, y esa mujer me costó mi relación con mi hermano. Una tarde después de un entrenamiento entré en la habitación de V, yo le daba armas y comida a escondidas de mi padre, y V tenía la cabeza de mi padre en los pies, estaba cubierto de sangre, él nunca le había perdonado que muriese mi madre, tenemos una hermana pequeña, que es hija de mi padre y de otra mujer, si V no ha matado a esa mujer es porque es mujer precisamente. No quiero que pase de nuevo, no quiero tener que encerrar a V en un lugar infernal donde lo maltraten una y otra vez por un crimen que no está mal. V está empezando a sentir cosas por ti, no te alejes de él-.

-No puedo estar con él después de lo que ha pasado-.

-V es como un niño ¿no te das cuenta?, está perdido, necesita alguien con él-.

-No seré su niñera-.

-No su niñera, si la mujer que lo ame. A ti te gusta V.-.

-Me gustaba-.

-Si te gustaba te sigue gustando, quiero que entiendas que lo que él ha hecho desde nuestro punto de vista no está mal hecho, y que él no se fija tanto en una mujer si de verdad no le interesa dicha mujer-.

-No puedo-.

Duque me sujetó de las muñecas.

-¡SUELTAME!-.

Sentí un agudo dolor en la cabeza y me desmayé.


	17. CAPITULO 17: EN SU CASA

CAPITULO 17

EN SU CASA

(Atenea Pov)

Me dolía la cabeza… quise abrir mis ojos pero no pude ver nada.

Una venda me cubría los ojos.

Quise moverme de donde estaba pero no podía, sentía mis manos por encima de mi cabeza atadas con algo.

Estaba sobre una cama… bastante cómoda. Las sabanas de sedas estaban debajo de mi.

Estaba desnuda.

El pánico se apodero de mí.

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con Duque hablando frente a la tumba de Samy.

"_¿Y si le hicieron algo a él también?"-._

Imposible.

Sus hombres hubieran reaccionado.

Respire profundamente y quise gritar pero me di cuenta que tenía algo en mi boca. Como una pequeña bola que impedía que hablase.

"_Okey…"-._

Ahora si… quería irme, ahora.

Intente tranquilizarme y recordar.

Yo.

Duque.

Y el golpe en la cabeza.

"_¿Dónde me había raptado?"-._

Tendría sentido… pero no del todo.

Escuche como abrieron la puerta. Moví mi cabeza hacia a un lado. Quería quitarme la venda de los ojos pero no lograba hacerlo.

Unos pasos.

Se escuchaban unos pasos.

Y como alguien se acerco hacia la cama sentándose en ella.

Una mano recorrió mi pierna hasta la mitad de rodilla.

"_Ese tacto…"-._

La mano comenzó a subir un poco más…

"_V…"-._

Era V.

Su hermano lo había ayudado a… ¿raptarme?

Pero…. ¿Por qué?

"_Por qué no quieres que hables tonta"-._

Mi cabeza comenzó hacer preguntas rápidamente.

"_¿Me violaría?... no, eso no era propio de V. Lo sabía"_

"_¿Me mataría?... bueno, eso tendría más sentido"_

"_Tal vez primero te torture y luego te mate"-._

Negué con mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

No podría ser verdad.

Me revolví sobre la cama queriendo alejar su mano. El había matado a Samy… a mi amigo, no podía olvidar eso.

Quiso tocarme de nuevo y levante mi rodilla sintiendo como le lograba pegar en el rostro.

Moví mis manos intentando desatarme pero me era imposible.

Sentí como V se levanto de la cama y a los pocos segundos sentir un dolor en mi muslo.

"_Me había pegado…"_

Respire hondo intentando ahogar el grito que quiso salir por mi garganta.

Nuevamente el golpe sobre mi muslo…

Mordí la bola que tenía en mi boca y cerré mis ojos -. Aunque lo tuviera vendados -. Evitando llorar.

"_No llores"-._

Respire hondo.

"_No lloraras"-._

La mano de V acaricio mi muslo, donde había golpeando.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

Su tacto era agradable.

"_Demasiado…"-._

Y de nuevo el pensamiento.

"_Con sus manos ha matado a tu amigo"-._

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos sintiendo como unas pocas lagrimas caían por mi mejilla.

Estaba llorando.

Por Sam.

Por V.

Por mí.

Mi amigo había muerto, V lo había matado…. Pero, pero no podía odiarlo, y me odiaba a mi misma por no odiarlo.

Sus dedos fueron hasta mi entrepierna, y por instinto las volví a cerrar.

-Abre tus piernas -.

Su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente.

"V Casannova quería follarme. Y no se la dejaría tan fácil"-.

-¡Ahora!

De nuevo negué.

Sentí la mano de V sobre mi rostro, me había dado una cachetada que había resonado por toda la habitación.

-Abre las piernas -.

Mordí la bola que tenía en mi boca -. Si no la tendría puesta, seguramente en este momento estaría gritándole entre otras cosas -. y abrí mis piernas poco a poco. Al hacerlo sentí los dedos de V sobre mi sexo.

Solo un simple roce con las yemas de sus dedos.

"_Sigue…"-_

Negué con mi cabeza.

El no puede seguir, no, no puede.

No quiero.

"_Si quieres…"-._

No, no quiero.

"_Si, lo quieres"-._

E introdujo unos de sus dedos en mi interior. Jadee por la sorpresa y el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-A partir de ahora debes quedarte en casa… -.

Su voz… mientras hablaba sentía como movía su dedo en mi interior. Mordí con fuerza la bola y negué rápidamente con mi cabeza.

No quería quedarme aquí.

"_Si quieres -."_

Negué con mi cabeza de nuevo.

No, no quería, y me iría apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

-Lo harás -.

El ordeno mientras introducía otro de sus dedos en mi sexo. Gemí por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Moví de nuevo mi cabeza, y esta vez no sabía si era porque estaba negando o porque quería quitarme la venda de los ojos para poder verlo.

Arquee mi espalda jadeando sonoramente a través de esa bola que tenía en mi boca.

V retiro sus dedos de mi interior y pude escuchar como reía.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"-._

Como si él hubiese leído mis pensamientos me respondió.

-Ahora comienza el juego.


	18. CAPITULO 18: ELLA ME ODIA

CAPITULO 18

ELLA ME ODIA

(Pov Atenea)

Sentí como soltó mis manos, intenté soltarme de su agarre pero enseguida puso unas esposas en mis muñecas y prácticamente me llevó a rastras. El suelo estaba frío, lo podía sentir en mis pies.

Me colgó de las manos y me suspendió en el aire.

Sujeté las esposas que me apretaban las muñecas y cerré mis ojos.

Quitó la venda. No veía las paredes con claridad, estaba colgada de una cadena.

-Te he echado tanto de menos Diosa- dijo con una sonrisa- no quería que esto fuese de este modo pero no hay otro remedio-.

Intenté hablar pero no pude. Quitó la mordaza de mi boca.

-SUELTAME-.

-No, y no te conviene alzarme la voz-.

-TU NO ME DAS ORDENES-.

-Tu amigo estaba metiendo las narices donde no le importaba-.

-Era su trabajo-.

-Y este es el mío-.

-¿Atarme y toquetearme sin mi permiso?-.

En realidad no quise decir eso pero sabía que a él le dolería.

La mirada de V quemaba.

-No necesito permiso para tocar lo que es mío-.

-No soy tuya ¡JAMÁS LO SERÉ!-.

-Atenea yo te amo-.

"_¿Amar?"-._

-Yo te odio, suéltame-.

-¿Me odias?-.

La mirada de V se perdió.

"_NO DEBISTE DECIR ESO IDIOTA"-._

-V...-.

-Me odias, como él-.

-¿Él?-.

"Por favor que no me compare con su padre"-.

-Si, como mi padre-.

Se giró y se marchó de allí... y ahora era yo la que me sentía mal.

(Pov V)

Me había comparado con él, lo había hecho.

¿Tan despreciable era?.

"_La has tratado como padre trataba a madre"-._

-No- dije para mi mismo-.

A oscuras en mi habitación seguramente podría estar más relajado, aún que no, estaba jodidamente tenso, me habían herido tanto sus palabras.

Aún que sabía que me lo merecía y que precisamente por eso, me lo decía.

-V...- Duque abrió la puerta-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Atenea no para de gritar ¿qué pasa?-.

-¡HAS ENTRADO A MI SALA!-.

-No, nunca haría eso, solo he pasado y la he escuchado gritar-.

-Ella dice que me odia-.

-V ella no...-.

-Me odia, y no puede salir de aquí sabe demasiado, así que quiero que habiliten la planta superior solo para ella, se quedará allí encerrada, no le faltará de nada-.

-¿Estás seguro?-.

-Es mejor que matarla-.

-O quizás no-.

-¿quieres matarla?-.

-Sabes que me gusta, bueno me gustaba un poco-.

-lo se-.

-pero respeto tu decisión hermano, haré lo que has dicho-.

-No te acerques a ella-.

-No lo haré-.

-Nunca-.

-No, no lo haré-.

Y cerró la puerta dejándome solo.


	19. CAPITULO 19: EL PLAN

CAPITULO 19

(FALTA UN TITULO PARA EL CAP XD)

(Atenea Pov)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-.

Una vez más grite y me deje caer sobre la cama.

Abrace con fuerza la almohada enterrando mi rostro en ella. Estaba harta.

V me había encerrado. Debía admitir que tenia de todo. No me faltaban cosas, hasta mis cosas estaban aquí.

Esto parecía un piso. Pero era mucho más grande.

Desde que había dicho hecho V no dijo nada. Muchos menos me quería ver.

Ya me había casando de gritar, de llamarlo.

Había dicho algo mal.

Debía pedirle disculpas, no fue con mala intención.

Sí, yo, no odiaba a V.

Estaba cansada.

Quería ver a V.

Decirle la verdad.

Si, la verdad.

Me gustaba, y demasiado. ¿Lo amaba?. Era lo más probable.

Se me había terminado las ideas… para llamarlo.

Me levante de la cama y fui hasta el escritorio que allí mismo había.

Comencé a abrir los cajones buscando algo cortante.

Me senté en la silla y tome un cortaplumas con mi mano derecha.

Extendí mi mano izquierda dando vuelta la misma, dejando expuesta mi muñeca.

Recosté mi espalda en el espaldar de la silla.

"_Con esto V debe hablarme aunque no quiera"-._

Debía pedirle disculpas.

Acerque el cortaplumas a mi muñeca haciendo un corte no muy profundo en ella.

Pude sentir como la piel se cortaba y la sangre comenzaba a salir manchando mi pierna con gotas de sangre como el suelo de madera.

Deje caer el cortaplumas al suelo al escuchar como abrían la puerta de aquel lugar.

Seguro era el mayordomo con la comida.

Siempre venia a la misma hora.

"Atenea haz la actuación de tu vida."

Me alce de la silla cuando el mayordomo entro y me deje caer en el suelo haciéndome la desmayada.

Cerré rápidamente mis ojos.

"_Lo haces bien… "-._

Escuche los gritos del mayordomo.

A los pocos minutos se escucharon pasos, varios pasos.

Escuche como entraban a mi habitación.

"¿Dónde coño estaba V?"-.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

"_Duque"-._

-La he encontrado asa señor.

El mayordomo le dijo.

Pude sentir como duque caminaba hacia mí, sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro.

"_No abras los ojos"-._

-Llamen a mi hermano.

-Ya lo hemos llamado señor.

-Pues lo llaman de nuevo ¡AHORA!

Escuche mas pasos moviéndose en el suelo de madera, y como entraban y salían.

-Llamen a Carlisle.

"_¿Carlisle? ¿Quién era?"-._

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

"V"-.

Tuve ganas de levantarme del suelo y abrazarle.

"ERA V"-.

-V… ella se ha…

Duque no termino de hablar que pude sentir los brazos de V como le levantaban del suelo.

-¡TODOS FUERA!

Al gritar, más pasos se escucharon en el suelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda V?

-No. Ve duque.

-He llamado a Carlisle, dentro de nada estará aquí.

-No necesitamos a un medico.

-Como digas.

Se escucharon sus pasos y como cerraban la puerta.

Al saber que me encontraba sola con el sin pensarlo lo abrace con fuerza por el cuello. Y lo bese en los labios.

-Lo siento -.


	20. CAPITULO 20: ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 20

ENCUENTRO

(Pov V)

La besé con todas las ganas que tenía en ese momento, la herida de su muñeca no era profunda, escandalosa, pero no profunda.

-Toma asiento-.

Ella se sentó en la cama y me miró esperando mi próximo movimiento.

-V yo nunca quise hacerte daño-.

-No pasa nada-.

-Sí que pasa, nunca quise decir eso-.

-Si es lo que sientes de verdad, no importa-.

-Claro que es importante, no siento eso, estaba enfadada, es reciente lo de Sam-.

-No voy a ser falso y pedir tu perdón porque yo no hice nada malo-.

-Sí que lo has hecho, algo muy malo-.

-No me voy a sentir culpable por mucho que digas cosas Diosa-.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Sí, conmigo, en esta "casa"-.

-No puedes salir de aquí-.

-No haría nada que te pusiese en peligro-.

-Mira lo que te has hecho-.

-No es nada, lo hice para llamar tu atención-.

-Pues lo has conseguido-.

Un hombre rubio entró y sin decir nada se acercó a ella.

-Trátala bien- le dije-.

-Si señor Casannova- respondió y cosió el corte hábilmente-.

-¿Me sacarás de aquí?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Digo... que si me llevarás contigo a tu habitación-.

Me sentía algo incómoda hablando de esto delante de un desconocido pero el médico parecía profesional.

-Después lo hablamos-.

El doctor terminó y se marchó no sin antes estrechar mi mano y la de Duque que entró en la habitación bastante sigiloso.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó a Atenea-.

-Bien, estoy bien, pero quiero que tu hermano me devuelva al mundo real-.

-No puedes volver a tu casa- respondió Duque-.

-No, me refería a la casa, con él-.

-Mira V, te está proponiendo salir- dijo riendo-.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Desaparece-.

-Eso haré- dijo mirando a Atenea- no nos vuelvas a asustar-.

(Pov Atenea)

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando Duque se fue.

-¿Quieres bajar?- dijo V por fin-.

-Estaría bien...-.

-Havers ha preparado hamburguesas-.

-Te gustaron- sonreí-.

-Sí, me gustaron mucho-.

Me acerqué despacio hacia él y besé su sien.

-¿Porque me besas como si fuese un niño?-.

-Porque de niño no te han besado, y quiero que lo recuperes-.

Él no dijo nada, me cogió la mano y juntos salimos de allí.

Esa casa sin duda era bonita, me gustaba saber que alguien como la madre de V, tan adorada entre los Casannova, hubiese sido la que decoró toda la casa.

En cierto modo entendía que para ellos esta casa era como la representación de su madre, y la cuidaban como tal.

Me detuve en mitad del salón y vi un cuadro bastante grande sobre la enorme chimenea encendida.

-¿Qué?- dijo V-.

-¿Quien es ella?-.

-Ella es mi madre- dijo mirando el cuadro-.

-Es muy parecida a ti-.

-Gracias, Duque se ha llevado la peor parte-.

-¿Porque lo dices?-.

-Porque él es muy parecido a mi padre-.

Me senté en esa enorme mesa, Duque no estaba seguramente avisado por su hermano, V se sentó a mi lado dejando.

Los mayordomos entraron perfectamente vestidos y alineados seguidos por unas mujeres con uniforme y bastantes exhibicionistas.

-¿Y ellas?- susurré-.

-Ellas son criadas-.

-¿Tienen que vestir así?-.

-Es para los invitados masculinos-.

-¿Ofrecen servicios sexuales?-.

-Sí, pero no como obligación ellas están dispuestas a complacer a sus amos bajo cualquier precio, lo hacen con gusto y voluntariamente-.

-Entiendo-.

Una cena de doce tenedores para comer una hamburguesa, sonreí y sujeté la hamburguesa con las manos, V hizo lo mismo.

-¿Porque tanto plato?-.

-A Havers le gusta cuidar los pequeños detalles-.

-¿Havers?-.

-Sí, es nuestro amo de llaves, el que organiza a los criados y criadas, el que se ocupa de que la casa tenga el aspecto que tiene-.

-Por lo visto es respetado-.

-Todos nuestros criados son respetados y agradecemos su dedicación por esta familia, a cambio protegemos a la suya-.

Esto era mejor de lo que yo imaginaba.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí-.

-¿El qué?- dije-.

-Quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas de Duque-.

-Él es... mi paciente-.

-Solo en sesiones, nada más que eso-.

-Vale-.

Asintió más tranquilo y siguió comiendo.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?-.

Asentí algo nerviosa.


	21. CAPITULO 21: EN LA HABITACIÓN

CAPITULO 20

EN LA HABITACIÓN

(Atenea Pov)

Nerviosa.

Sí, yo estaba nerviosa.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, era bastante evidente. Dormiría con V.

Solo dormiría… o eso pensaba.

Sinceramente no me lo creía a mi misma lo que estaba pensando. Respire hondo.

A partir de ahora viviría aquí, con él. Pero…

¿Sería su amante?

¿Su novia?

¿Su mujer?

¿Una más?

No dejaba de preguntármelo.

No quería ser una más, pero tampoco quería irme de aquí. Y no porque no podía, si no porque no quería.

No quería dejar a V.

El era como un niño. Y quería y deseaba cuidar de él.

Darle todo aquello que no pudo tener.

"_¿Te has enamorado de V Casannova? ¿Te has enamorado de tu paciente?"-._

Bueno… V no era un paciente común.

El era especial, muy, especial.

"_Es especial para ti"-._

Tal vez, bueno si. Era especial para mí.

Es que… ese hombre, era especial y mucho.

"En realidad es un niño-hombre"-.

Salí del baño y camine hasta su cama.

Hasta esa inmensa cama de sabanas negras y el cabezal del mismo color tallado en madera con algunos detalles.

Me tumbe sobre la cama tapándome con las sabanas de las mismas.

Me sentía pequeña en esta cama.

Sinceramente… también me sentía pequeña al lado de V.

El era tan…. Grande.

En todos los sentidos.

Respire hondo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Por allí entro él, y me miro por un lago rato hasta que comenzó a reírse.

-Pareces una virgen asustadiza.

Suspire y me gire sobre la cama abrazando una almohada.

"_Soy un virgen…."-._

-¿Por qué no me miras Diosa? -.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la almohada y lo mire fijamente.

"Mierda… se había comenzando a sacar la ropa…"-.

Mordí involuntariamente mi labio al mismo tiempo que V sonreía.

"_Era demasiado… sexy"-._

-¿Por qué diosa? -.

Pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sin saber lo que preguntaba.

Quito sus pantalones y quedo en bóxer. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama mientras me miraba.

Quería saltarle en sima.

"_CONTROLATE ATENEA"-._

Y eso intentaba.

Pero, pero, este hombre era demasiado.

Y esos ojos… que no dejaban de mirarme.

-Porque todas son princesas -. Se sentó a mi lado -. Pero tú eres una Diosa.

(V Pov)

Me tumbe a su lado mientras fumaba.

Clave mi mirada en el techo, y de allí en la araña de cristal que colgaba del techo de mi habitación.

En otro momento me la hubiese follado sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero ella, era especial.

Acaricie su pierna con mi mano y ella se acerco a mi dormida mientras me abrazaba.

"_¿Qué te pasa V?"-._

Una mujer en tu propia habitación, nunca has dormido con una.

No querían que la matase, no podía vivir con esa idea.

Ella era ¡MIA!

La mire mientras dormida plácidamente.

Después de hablar, ella cerro sus ojos y sin quererlo se quedo dormida.

Era especial…

Frote las manos en mi rostro.

"_Te has enamorado V…"-._


	22. CAPITULO 22: LA PRIMERA VEZ

CAPITULO 21

LA PRIMERA VEZ

(Pov Atenea)

Desperté a media noche, no tenía mucho sueño y miré a V dormir.

Sus labios se separaban un poco, parecía esculpido, y olía tan bien. Le di un beso en la mejilla y él se movió abrazándome todo lo fuerte que pudo.

Seguía dormido, así que le besé en la boca, pasados unos segundos sus labios respondieron y sus manos bajaron a mi cintura.

Podía sentir su patente erección sobre la parte baja de mi vientre, le abracé y acerqué mi sexo a su boxer.

V gruñó todo lo roncamente que pudo y eso era tan excitante. Froté lentamente mi sexo sobre su erección. Las manos de V me sujetaban y sus labios no me dejaban.

Había visto esto en porno miles de millones de veces, pero no sabía exactamente si debía comportarme por primera vez con un hombre de esta manera.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta V Casannova había quitado mis bragas y se había puesto sobre mí.

Sus manos varoniles y grandes fueron a mis pechos, los acarició y pellizcó todo lo que quiso.

Sin quererlo gemí y eso pareció gustarle tanto que sujetó mi mano y la acercó a su miembro metiéndola en su ropa interior.

Me sonrojé, V era tan grande, no sabía si podía entrar o no, mi mano apenas podía rodear su grosor y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme expectante.

Abrí mis piernas y decidí tener yo la iniciativa. Clavé mis uñas largas en sus nalgas y lo acerqué a mi haciendo que su miembro entrase.

"_Demasiado brusco..."-._

Dolió, sin duda dolió pero después eso pasó a gustarme.

(pov V)

Empujé contra ella, una vez, y otra. Había estado con pocas vírgenes en mi vida pero ella debajo de mi, gimiendo incansable, sudorosa y jodidamente sexy era lo mejor que podía haber visto nunca. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel. Gruñí y la besé con todo el ímpetu y las ansias contenidas pude sentir como llegó al orgasmo corriéndose, mucho más resbaladiza y placentera... pero yo aún no había acabado.

Atenea no esperó a que yo le indicase el siguiente paso, y eso era excitante en una mujer, se movió algo aturdida por el orgasmo y posó su boca en mi miembro, lo introdujo en ella hasta la mitad pero la sujeté del pelo y la bajé hasta el final. Ella cerró sus ojos y subió y volvió a bajar. Su pelo era bonito cayendo en cascada por su preciosa espalda y su boca, era suave, me gustaba saber que no había pasado esto con nadie, que yo era especial para ella al ser el primero.

Hice que se girase, no me correría en su boca por ahora, la tomé desde atrás todo lo fuerte que pude.

Ella levantó sus caderas dándome permiso. Sujeté sus pechos y la moví contra mí una y otra vez sin pausa hasta llegar al orgasmo y hacerla llegar a ella.

"_¿Y ahora que se supone que tienes que decir?-."_

Me acosté a su lado y la miré ella respiraba casi sin aliento y me abrazó. La besé y poco a poco quedó dormida.

…

Al despertar ella seguía dormida. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?- dije a la otra línea-.

-La pequeña ha tenido un hijo, es un niño-.

-Vaya por dios, iré a verla-.

-No, tu quédate con Atenea-.

-¿Como sabes que estoy con ella?-.

-¿Te la has trincado?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y qué tal?-.

-Es mía-.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé- dijo Duque-.

-Hablamos- le dije y colgué el teléfono-.

Y ahí me di cuenta que era la primera vez que no discutíamos.


	23. CAPITULO 23: VIVIENDO JUNTOS

CAPITULO 23

(FALTA TITULO)

(Atenea Pov)

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -.

-Puedes dejar de gritar.

Victoria no paraba de gritar, desde que le dije que vivía con V no hacía otra cosa.

"_Si ella supiera…."-._

-¿Y para cuando el casamiento? -.

-¿Ah?

Ella rio.

-Me he adelantado, ¿no?

"_No"-._

-Sí, recién nos fuimos a vivir juntos… todavía falta un buen tiempo.

-Vale, vale. Cuando te cases quiero ser la primera en saberlo….

Su móvil sonó y ella atendió.

-Debo irme Ate, hablamos.

Se despidió y salió corriendo por el parque donde nos encontrábamos.

Desde ya una semana vivía junto a V en su casa, y todo estaba bien. Me había explicado, unas reglas de sus familias.

Algunas me resultaron bastantes peculiares, pero no malas.

Me alce del banco y tome mi bolso caminando fuera del parque.

Esta mañana V estaba dormido, no quise despertarlo. Así que me vestí y me fui. Tenía varios compromisos, los cuales ya no podía posterga.

Por último me había encontrado con victoria.

Sin más remedio tuve que contrale, todo.

Bueno, casi todo.

Había desayunado con unos colegas, había almorzado con ex compañeros de la facultad. Había tomado un té con pastales con Victoria antes de venir hacia el parque.

Y ahora tenía hambre de nuevo.

"No puede ser…"-.

El móvil comenzó a sonar y comencé a buscarlo en mi bolso pero cuando lo tome la llamada se había cortado.

No me había dado cuenta, pero tenía 37 mensajes de texto de V, y 45 llamadas de V.

No sabía que pensar al ver las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes.

Iba a llamarlo pero de nuevo mi móvil sonó.

Lo atendí rápidamente.

-Hol…

-¡¿EN DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?!

-V….

-¡VUELVE AHORA!

Y colgó.

Me quede mirando el móvil como una tonta.

"¿Y ahora que le he pasado?"-.

(V Pov)

Me había cansado de buscarla.

No estaba en la casa, ni en el jardín, ni en ningún puto lugar. No estaba.

Cuando Hervs me anuncio que había salido comencé a llamarla.

Nada.

Le mande mensajes.

Nada.

La llame de nuevo.

Nada.

Más mensajes.

Nada.

Estuve a punto de lanzar el móvil contra la pared cuando duque apareció.

-¿Qué tienes?

Duque apareció en el salón fumando como siempre.

Ya hace días que no discutíamos por nada, algo que agradecía.

-La Diosa… no está, se ha ido.

-Debe estar con…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

El comenzó a reír roncamente.

-Iba a decir que deber con pacientes.

-No tienes porque irse.

-Tiene obligaciones.

-¿ahora la defiendes?

-No he dicho nada. Es psicóloga, debe tener otros pacientes.

Tome de nuevo mi móvil llamándola, pero ella no antendio.

Me había hartado.

Llame por ultima vez..

-Hol…

-¡¿EN DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?!

Grite al escucharla, pude escuchar como duque reia.

-V….

-¡VUELVE AHORA!

Y colgué el móvil.

No debía salir, debía esta a mi lado. Siempre, siempre.

Le daría 20 minutos para que volviese.

Y le haría entender quien mandaba.


	24. CAPITULO 24: EN LA SALA

CAPITULO 24

EN LA SALA

(Pov Atenea)

No había dicho nada, me había llevado casi a rastras hacia una zona de la casa que no conocía, todas las puertas eran de color negro, la primera puerta de la derecha, fue la que abrió y me hizo entrar.

No había a penas luz, velas... Olía bastante bien, a cuero nuevo y a velas aromáticas.

Me giré para encarar a V pero este no me estaba mirando.

-¿Porque me traes aquí?-.

-No quiero que hables-.

-Yo...-.

-SILENCIO-.

Me mantuve callada esperando a que hiciese algo pero no lo hacía hasta que por fin se acercó hacia donde estaba.

Esperaba alguna explicación, o una caricia pero no fue eso, me dio con su mano en la cara, picaba.

-Que sea la última vez que te vas a un lugar sin avisarme-.

Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, quería gritarle, pegarle a él también pero me contuve... V era un sadomasoquista, pera él esto no era maltrato, era un castigo.

Asentí en completo silencio.

Después de eso me llevó a una pared de madera, cerré mis ojos y esperé a lo que venía después.

Prácticamente arrancó mi ropa y ató mis manos a las cadenas que colgaban de la pared, hizo lo mismo con mis pies.

Se dirigió a una de las paredes de la sala y escuché un ruido metálico.

Me volvió a dar con la palma de su mano esta vez en el trasero.

Gimoteé en respuesta, no debí haberme ido sin avisar.

Los dedos de V se abrieron paso en mi sexo y tuve que gemir todo lo fuerte que pude, quería moverme pero no podía.

(Pov V)

Ella forcejeaba con las cadenas pero sabía de sobra que no podía moverse. Pasé mi lengua por sus pechos, mordiéndolos, es mía y podía hacer con ella todo lo que me diese la gana.

Otra vez metí mis dedos en su interior y los moví incansablemente haciendo que se corriese.

Bajé mi boca a su sexo y chupé saboreándola. Solté sus piernas y las levanté hasta mis hombros, bajé mi pantalón con urgencia y metí mi miembro en su interior.

Me introduje en ella una y otra y otra vez.

Tenía ganas de tenerla así conmigo pero hasta ahora no habíamos llegado a tanto, no habíamos entrado en este sitio ni habíamos practicado nada.

Solté sus manos y la sujeté para que no se cállese.

La giré sobre esa pared y la tomé desde atrás con toda la fuerza que pude, ella gimió en respuesta, su voz de ahogó.

Pellizqué sus pechos y me volví a mover en su dirección llegando al orgasmo y haciéndola llegar a ella.

Pero estaba tan enfadado con ella por haberse ido así sin más.

Até sus manos y la nalgueé hasta que mi mano picó.

Atenea estaba llorando pero mantenía la compostura, orgullosa como era.

-Te quedarás aquí-.

-No...-.

-SILENCIO-.

No dijo nada más.

-Volveré cuando crea que has aprendido la lección-.


	25. CAPITULO 25: SORPRESA

CAPITULO 25

SORPRESA

(Atenea Pov)

Cerré mis ojos dejando que el agua de la ducha cayera sobre mí.

Había casando de llorar, no solo por el dolor que sentía sobre mi trasero, si no también porque sabía que él estaba… enfadado.

No quería que este enfadado.

Cuando abrir de nuevo mis ojos, estaba sobre la cama de V, me había quedado dormida en aquella sala.

Y no le había hablado.

Me lo había, "_prohibido." _

Al estar, castigada, no podía hablarle, como tampoco no podía dormir con él.

V dormía en otra habitación.

Intente controlarme y no decir nada, así que opte por hacerle caso.

A partir de ahora debía avisarle, cada vez que saliera.

Dentro de mí había una contradicción, por una parte le gustaba que se preocupara así por mí, y por otra parte me enfermaba que debía pedir permiso.

Aun cuando mis padres estaban vivos era lo suficientemente independiente para hacer lo que se me venía en gana.

"_Ahora las cosas han cambiando…"-._

Y vaya como cambiaron.

Abrí mis ojos, y cerré el agua de la ducha, tome una toalla envolviendo mi cabello. Y tome otra toalla para envolver mi cuerpo.

Camine hasta la habitación.

Me senté sobre la cama secando mi cabello con una toalla.

Deje caer la toalla al suelo y me levante pero al hacerlo sentí un fuerte mareo. Cerré mis ojos sentándome de nuevo.

No pasaba.

Respire hondo.

Por suerte había pasado.

Frote las yemas de mis dedos en mis ojos suspirando.

"_¿Qué había pasado?"-._

Debe ser porque comes demasiado.

Por cierto… ya era hora de merendar.

Gire mi cabeza y me fije en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama.

No, todavía faltaba una hora y media.

"_Le diré a mi amigo Hervs que traiga algo para comer"-._

Sí, eso era una buena idea.

Mi móvil que estaba en mi bolso, y este estaba en el sofá que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

Me levante para ir hacia allí pero de nuevo me maree, quise sentarme pero di un paso hacia delante y otro hacia atrás.

Respire hondo y sentí como todo se volvía negro mientras iba cayendo hacia el suelo.

(V Pov)

"-¿No crees que has exagerado?" -.

Las putas palabras de duque no se me iban de la cabeza.

Una y otra vez repitiendo los mismos. Pero si no le había hecho demasiado.

Respire hondo subiendo las escaleras.

Y debía admitir que el castigo fue bastante leve. Demasiado diría yo.

Camine hasta la habitación y abri la puerta.

Hace dos días que no dormía con ella, y debía admitir que la estaba extrañando…

"No es propio de ti V"-.

Encendí la luz de la habitación y allí estaba la Diosa.

Tirada en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella tomandola en brazos.

-Atenea…

Al parecer se había desmayado. Ella se revolvió entre mis brazos y abrió sus ojos-

-BAJAME

La mire.

-AHORA. AHORA. BAJAME.

No sabia bien, como reacionar. La deje con cuidado en el suelo y al hacerlo ella corrió hacia el baño donde se encerro.

(Atenea Pov)

Pude sentir como V hacia mi cabello hacia atrás mientras vomitaba sobre el wáter .

-Vete…-.

Murmure como apenas pude.

-No.

Y de nuevo, sentí como devolvía la comida.

"_Comes demasiado"-._

Era una buena explicación.

Limpie mi boca con mi mano, y con ayuda de V me puse nuevamente de pie.

Estaba cansada. Mucho.

"_Ahora tienes sueño"-._

-¿Qué tienes Diosa?-.

V acaricio mi rostro preocupado.

-No lo sé -.

Apoye mi rostro sobre su torso… olía tan bien.

"_¿Qué esta pasándote Atenea?"-._


	26. CAPITULO 26: BEBE

CAPITULO 26

BEBE

(Pov V)

Esperé a que ese doctor que Duque llamó llegase, y tras encerrarse en el baño con Atenea, por petición de ella durante más de quince minutos salió con un muestrario de orina.

-Tengo que contarte algo- dijo el doctor sentándose- se que no sois muy delicados para este tema, pero ella me ha pedido que te lo cuente, está en shok-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Está embarazada-.

"_JODER QUE PUNTERÍA"-._

-No eso no es posible-.

-Está en estado de unas... dos semanas-.

-Dos semanas...-.

-Señor Casannova el embarazo de Atenea es de riesgo, ella no cumple el suficiente peso así que tendrá que comer el doble y dormir el doble, es mejor que no se levante de la cama, que no ande, es mejor que se quede en casa al menos hasta que pasen los meses de riesgo-.

Asentí sin saber bien si lo tenía que hacer o no... Que no saliese, yo la cuidaría... lo haría, esto era mi culpa.

Cuando el doctor se fue Duque entró, noté como se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

La voz de Duque era más ronca de lo normal.

-Ella está embarazada-.

Intenté levantarme pero no pude.

-¿Y ella donde está?-.

-En el baño...-.

Duque fue hacia el baño y al abrir la puerta ella estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Atenea- escuché como la llamaba y esta no levantó la vista del suelo- Atenea...-.

Vi como se abrazó a ella misma y miró a Duque, lo abrazó.

Esos dos siempre habían tenido una buena complicidad... debería sentirme celoso en este momento pero estaba tan preocupado por ella, por ellos en realidad.

-Duque métela en la cama, no puede moverse a penas, está en cuarentena-.

La metió en la cama y me miró.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-¿Vas a dejar que lo tenga?-.

-Yo...-.

-V, si le pasa algo será tu culpa-.

-No le pasará nada-.

-¡Claro que si, todo lo que tocas se muere!-.

-Eso ha sido un jodido golpe bajo-.

Y él lo sabía...

-No... no lo digo por mamá-.

-Vete-.

-V...-.

-LARGATE-.

(Pov Atenea)

No supe bien el tiempo que pasó pero nada cambió, ni la postura de V sentado en la cama de espaldas a mí, yo metida en las sábanas negras de la cama y mirando la puerta cerrada.

La luz encendida y el silencio.

Estaba embarazada de V, esto no había sido planeado, no me esperaba algo así... mierda, no me lo esperaba.

Sabía de sobra que V no estaba preparado para tener un bebé, él necesitaba que lo cuidasen y no al contrario.

-V- susurré-.

Pero no dijo nada.

Me moví lenta hacia él y le abrasé por atrás, besé su hombro.

-V...- repetí-.

-No te muevas de la cama-.

Su tono era seco.

-¿Porque me hablas así?-.

-Duque lleva razón, todo lo que toco se muere-.

-V eso no es verdad, yo te amo, y tendré a nuestro bebé-.

-No quiero que te mueras, si te mueres ¿yo que hago?-.

-No me moriré-.

-Tienes que comer-.

-Comeré-.

-No puedes moverte-.

-No lo haré, cuidaré de los dos-.

-¿Los dos?-.

-De ti y del bebé-.

Abracé a V todo lo que pude y aspiré profundamente su perfume.

-Vamos túmbate conmigo- susurré-.

Sus músculos se podían notar tensos bajo su camisa de seda azul oscura, cuando se tumbó aún estaba tenso, quité sus camisa y sus pantalones, sus zapatos y calcetines, abrí las sabanas y lo tapé.

Me acerqué a él y lo abrace de nuevo.

-Es nuestro bebé-.

-Nuestro- susurró-.

-Si- paseé mis dedos por su torso aún rígido y duro- V todo va a ir bien-.

Y al tocar su cara pareció relajarse un poco más.

-¿me lo prometes?-.

-Te lo prometo-.

V acarició mi vientre y me miró.

No estaba segura de nada, en este momento podía pasar cualquier cosa... pero V estaba conmigo, y tendría un bebé con él. Nuestro bebé.


	27. CAPITULO 27: REUNIÓN FAMILIAR

CAPITULO 27

REUNION FAMILIAR

(Duque Pov)

Estábamos todos. Los Casannova y los De Veronna.

Las mujeres paseaban desnuda por el salón de reuniones donde estábamos con sus tacones altos y las bandejas de plata sirviendo a sus señores.

V estaba mi lado.

Serio.

Desde que dije aquello no había vuelto hablarme

Había sido un idiota. Lo reconocía.

El sabía lo que pasaría cuando todos se enterasen.

Obligarían a que Atenea aborte, por no está casada con él. Y la mandaría lejos, si no llegaban a matarla.

V no podría hacer nada…

Mientras todos hablaban sobre pequeñeces, me puse de pie.

Nuestros tíos y primos dejaron de hablar.

Todos me miraron fijamente.

-Fuera -.

Dije a las mujeres. Estas salieron al instante.

Seguro habría algo de sangre… no era necesario que estén presentes.

-Les hare un anuncio.

Todos me miraron esperando que hable.

-V será padre. Su mujer está embarazada.

Pude notar como V se tenso.

Silencio.

Mire a todos.

Más silencio.

-V no está casado querido sobrino -.

Mire hacia tío Steve.

-Steve tiene razón, esa mujer no es nada.

Respire hondo al escuchar a Freed.

-Debe abortar y comenzar a trabajar en unos de clubs.

"_Mala idea"-._

-Apoyo a Diego…

-Sí, o en su defecto debe morir.

-Es un bastardo…

-No…

-¡YA BASTA!-.

Al gritar en la sala se hiso un silencio completamente.

V me miro fijamente.

-Atenea no abortara. Se casara con mi hermano. Fin de la discusión.

Me senté nuevamente en el sofá fumando.

-Pero…

Saque mi arma de la cadera disparándole a Freed en el hombro. Este comenzó a maldecir mientras guardaba el arma.

-¿Alguna queja más?-.

Silencio.

-Nadie tiene derecho a decir nada. Si mal no recuerdo la madre de Freed trabajaba en unos de los Clubs. Sin mencionar que la madre de Diego fue criada en esta misma casa. Y Steve se crio siendo un bastardo hasta que su padre le dio el apellido.

Nadie dijo nada.

Eso suponía.

No me contradecirían.

-La reunión ha terminado -. Me alce del sofá -. Cuando el casamiento se realice, a cada quien, le llegaran su invitaciones.

(Pov V)

Me quede mirando mientras duque salía del salón.

Sentía como todos me miraban.

-Supongo que felicidades V -.

Tío Lorenzo hablo.

-Supongo que gracias -.

Le dije de mala gana caminando fuera del salón escuchando como quedaban hablando y al inútil de Freed quejándose.

Camine hasta las escaleras, quería subir a ver a la Diosa… pero me coche con Duque.

-Siento lo que he dicho antes. -.

No dijo nada mas, solo se giro.

Duque no era de pedir disculpas, es más, que yo recuerde nunca lo había hecho.

-Algo mas V -. Dijo duque mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué?-.

-Cuando pase los meses de riesgo te casaras.


	28. CAPITULO 28: LA CAMPANILLA

CAPITULO 28

LA CAMPANILLA

(Pov Atenea)

Vale que no pudiese moverme mucho ni hacer muchos esfuerzos pero esto de la campanilla ya me parecía excesivo.

V no estaba en estos momentos y yo tenía que lavarme los dientes, había comido fresas y no me gustaba el sabor que dejaban. Pero me negaba a agitar la campanita para que se presentasen aquí más de diez personas.

-V- opté por llamarle-.

La puerta se abrió y entró Havers.

-Señorita, el señor V no puede atenderla en este momento, se encuentra reunido con su hermano-.

-Pero...-.

-Me ha dicho que esté a su entera disposición-.

-No quiero ser una molestia-.

-Al contrario señorita, me honrra servir a esta familia-.

_Hasta los mayordomos eran leales... ¿como lo hacían?._

-Querría lavarme los dientes- susurré-.

El mayordomo se acercó y me cedió su brazo, me sujeté a él y caminé despacio hasta el baño, él esperó en la puerta hasta que me lavé los dientes.

-Ya está- le dije-.

Havers me volvió a llevar a la cama.

-El señor Duque quiere hablar con usted-.

-Está bien-.

-A solas, y el señor V no le dejará así que me ha pedido que le entregue esto-.

Me pasó una grabadora.

-Asegúrese de devolvérmela cuando haya escuchado la cinta-.

-Está bien-.

Sentía curiosidad.

Me dio unos auriculares aún empaquetados y se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Que demonios diría en esa cinta...

No podía esperar para escucharlo.

(Pov V)

-No creo que sea bueno-.

-¿Casarte no es bueno?-.

-No quiero presionarla-.

-V vas a tener un hijo ¡Y en mi casa no hay madres solteras!-.

-Mira Henry-.

-Eso es como si no hubiese pasado-.

-No quiero presionarla, no la obligaré-.

-Pues díselo, ella lo hará-.

-Se lo diré-.

-Bien-.

Silencio...

-Deberíamos pensar que hacer con el negocio-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Estoy cansado V- dijo y por un momento, pude ver que de verdad lo estaba- cansado de vivir con este peso, yo no he elegido nada, soy un Casannova y conozco mis responsabilidades como "patern-familias"-.

-Y yo las mías como segundo hijo... hacer como que no existo-.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a darte la mitad de mi cargo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Quiero darte la mitad de mi cargo, la mitad de los clubs de las ganancias...-.

-No aceptaré eso-.

-V escúchame... vas a tener un hijo y una esposa... sinceramente no te imagino trabajando de abogado en un bufete agobiado por los horarios y... rodeados de patanes incompetentes... eres un asesino, como yo, y hemos nacido para el negocio, eres un Casannova hijo de mi padre odioso o no, sabía lo que era el deber y lo cumplía-.

-Deja que me lo piense-.

-Tienes hasta después de la boda-.

-Vale- le miré- ¿Serás el padrino del niño?-.

-Será un honor-.

Ser el padrino de alguien era una gran condecoración, él se encargaría del niño, sería su hermano mayor, su segundo padre y debería respetarlo y quererlo como tal.

En ese preciso momento me sentí en mi lugar, justo donde tenía que estar, y mentiría si dijese que aún que podía trabajar en otra cosa, el agobio y el dinero no era comparable al del negocio familiar... esto debía continuar, de mi a mis hijos y mis hijos a sus hijos.

-Bienvenido de nuevo hermano- dijo con una sonrisa Duque-.

Estreché su mano, él también sintió lo mismo que yo, estábamos volviendo al principio, todo encajaba.


	29. CAPITULO 29: LA CHARLA

CAPITULO 29

DUQUE

(Atenea Pov)

Me tumbe en la cama y acaricie mi vientre con mi mano.

Puse play comenzando a escuchar la voz de duque.

"_- Debes pensar que soy un imbécil por hacer esto. No juzgare si en verdad piensas así, pero se, que V no dejara que me acerque hacia ti. El siente mucho celos por mí. Y no lo puedo culpar, también siento celos por él. _

_Desde que éramos niños ha sido así._

_El siempre tuvo la oportunidad de elegir. Siempre. En cambio yo, naci para esto. No puedo echarme jamás atrás. Hay demasiada gente en juego. Personas que en verdad me importa, como mis hermanos, y como tú. Y otras que son solo piezas de adejedrez en este juego en el que todos estamos metidos._

_Voluntariamente o involuntariamente._

_Siempre es mejor hablar, cara a cara, pero como dije antes no me es posible y no quiero hacer nada que moleste a V. estamos comenzando a tener una relación de hermanos y es lo que siempre quise. No es como el piensa, es muy diferente._

_No me gustaba hacerle ese castigos cuando éramos niños, pero si no lo hacía, lo hubiera hecho me padre._

_Y puedo asegurarte que eso sería mucho peor de lo que V imagina o puede llegar a imaginar._

_Si, entiendo que me odie, o me odiaba, la verdad ya no lo sé. Pero el nunca entendió que yo no pude elegir. "_

Hubo silencio por unos momentos.

"_Solo hay una cosa en la que me arrepiento, pero he hecho lo que está a mi alcance y lo seguiré haciendo, para arreglar mis palabras._

_V no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de nuestra madre._

_Fue mi padre. El la mato poco a poco, sus sueños e ilusiones, si a alguien debemos culpar es a ese hombre que en estos momentos debe estar quemándose en el infierno._

_Y Ángel…._

_Gracias por estar junto a mi hermano._

_El te ama, como se que tu también lo amas a él."_

Por unos momentos me quede en blanco.

De todo lo que duque dijo en esos momentos solo me quede con unas palabras.

"_V me amaba"-._

Respire hondo.

Debía hablar con duque.

(V Pov)

-Esta todo listo.

-¿De que hablas duque?

-El casamiento. Será la semana que viene.

Me lo quede mirando.

-¿Qué? Carlisle ha dicho que ha pasado el peligro, ya se pueden casar.

Lo seguía mirando.

-Ya hemos hablando de esto…

-No quiero obligarla.

-No lo harás-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque si no te quisiera se hubiese intentando ir.

Respire hondo.

-V, ustedes se aman.

-Ella no…

-Sí, ella te ama.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Hay que ser un ciego para no verlo.

-No sabes lo que dices…

-Sí, siempre se lo que digo.

-Creído.

El rio roncamente.

-La semana que viene será el gran día. La familia esta avisada.

-Debes estar felices….

-Demasiado. También ese día se le avisara que la mitad del negocio…

-Duque es demasiado, te mataran.

-No lo harán. Lo sabes.

-Vale. Si estas tan decidido..

-Lo estoy.

-Ahora debemos organizar la despedida…

-No quiero ninguna despedida de soltero.

-No habla por ti hermanito-

Dijo el riéndose roncamente mientras fumaba.


	30. CAPITULO 30: A UN PASO DEL FINAL

CAPITULO 30

A UN PASO DEL FINAL

(Pov V)

Volví tarde de aquella reunión con Duque. Me tumbé en la cama y ella estaba durmiendo. Acaricié su vientre, se estaba comenzando a notar.

-V...- la escuché-.

-¿Si?-.

-Tengo que contarte algo-.

-Dime-.

-Quiero hablar con Duque-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Quiero hablar con él-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es algo privado-.

-¿Que está pasando?-.

-Yo...-.

-Diosa hace tiempo una mujer quiso tenerme a mí y a mi hermano a la vez, jugando con los dos, y no quiero que eso pase de nuevo-.

-No, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?-.

-¿Que quieres que piense entonces?-.

-V yo te amo a ti-.

"_¡LO HA DICHO!"-._

La abracé.

-Dime por qué quieres ver a mi hermano-.

-Terapia-.

-¿Solo terapia?-.

-Sí, lo juro-.

La besé y la arqué a mí.

-Está bien... mañana-.

-Vale mañana- dijo cerrando sus ojos-.

(Pov Atenea)

Al abrir mis ojos V entraba con una enorme bandeja llena de comida.

-¿Y Havers?-.

-Está resfriado, un médico está con él-.

-¿Contratáis médicos para los criados?-.

-Claro que si, Havers en más que un criado-.

V dejó la bandeja a mi lado y la verdad era que tenía hambre.

-Yo iré a... ocuparme de algo, Duque vendrá-.

-¿Le has llamado?-.

-¿Querías hablar con él no?-.

-Sí, quería hablar con él-.

-Pues... cuando terminéis de hablar llámame al móvil-.

Noté que no estaba cómodo.

-V... mi V, yo te amo-.

Y de nuevo esa mirada, estaba asustado por lo que le decía.

Se acercó y me besó en los labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti Diosa-.

"_Wow! FOLLATELO ATENEA!__"-._

-¿No te puedes quedar conmigo un poquito más?-.

-No puedo, me esperan- me volvió a besar- y no podemos, estás embarazada-.

-¿Desde cuándo lees la mente?-.

-Cuando quieres sexo te tocas el pelo sin querer-.

Y efectivamente tenía mis dedos en las puntas de mi cabello.

-No es malo tener sexo estando embarazada-.

-No me parece correcto-.

-pero...-.

-No- sentenció y volvió a besarme antes de irse-.

Este hombre me mataría lentamente.

Fue entonces justo cuando estaba comiendo esa delicia de tarta con frutas rojas, entró Duque.

El se sentó en una sofá que estaba frente a la cama.

-Duque lo que has dicho fue sin mala intención. No debes atormentarte.

El no dijo nada así que seguí hablando.

-V te quiere. Eres su hermano, y sabe porque hacías lo que hacías.

Seguía sin decir nada.

Suspire y el hablo.

-V tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como mujer.

-También tiene suerte de tenerte como hermano.

Le dije sonriendo.

Y por primera vez note como el sonrió.


	31. CAPITULO 31:UN BONITO FINAL

CAPITULO 31

UN BONITO FINAL

_**Meses después.**_

(Atenea Pov)

-¡AHHH! -.

Grite con todas mis piernas mientras sostenía la mano de V en la sala de parto de la clínica.

-¡TE CASTRARE V CASANNOVA!

Grite nuevamente clavando mis uñas en su mano.

Y en ese mismo momento pude escuchar el llanto del bebe. De mi bebe. De nuestro bebe.

-Es un niño… -.

Sonreí mirando al bebe que estaba en brazos del médico y no dejaba de llorar.

-Lo quiero tener. ¡Démelo¡ ¡démelo!

Extendí mis brazos hacia él, y el médico lo dejo en mis brazos.

-Es hermoso -.

Murmure besando su cabeza, el bebe me miro, y como su supiera de quien se tratase dejo de llorar.

Mire hacia V y el estaba serio mirando al niño.

-V .

El me miro.

-¿Qué tienes?

No dijo nada y miro al niño.

-Tengo un hijo.

Sonreí al escucharlo.

-Si… es tu hijo, nuestro hijo.

El acerco su mano hacia el bebe, y acaricio con sus dedos el rostro de él.

El bebe comenzó llorar.

-Me tiene miedo…

-No V, es un bebe, y llora mucho.

-Ahora el padre debe salir y esperar fuera…-.

Y sin más las enfermeras sacaron a V de allí a empujones.

(V pov)

Los meses pasaron. Y antes de eso, con la Diosa nos hemos casado.

El casamiento fue…. Imponentes.

Todos los clanes asistieron, ella estaba hermosa, y su vientre se le notaba. Lo cual me ponía orgulloso.

Dentro de ella llevaba un hijo mio.

Y me jure que jaamas lo trataría como padre había echo conmigo.

Estaba feliz.

Había terminado de reconciarme con mi hermano. Ella nos ayudo, se lo agradecería por siempre.

También me ayudo con mis temores. Con mi pasado. Gracias a ella podia hacer un poco mas normal.

Y ahora caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera.

Allí estaba duque esperándome.

-Ya era hora….

Lo mire fijamente.

-¿V…? ¿Ha salido bien?

Mi cara debía ser un poema porque duque me lo pregunto preocupado.

-Si…

El me miro mientras fumaba…

-¿Por qué fumas en este lugar?

-El director es un cliente hace año… Pero habla ¿Cómo ha salido?

-Todo muy bien. Están bien.

-¿Niño o niña?

-Niño.

-Felicidades hermano.

Dicho eso me dio un abrazo.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Yo…

-¿Tu qué?

-Gracias -.

Le dije abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-Vladimir. A la Diosa le gustaba ese hombre si era niño.

-Vladimir Casannova.

Sonreí al escuchar el nombre.

-Un gran nombre.

-Avisare al resto de la familia.

Dicho eso, el se giro para hablar por el móvil.

Me senté en el sofá respirando hondo y mire al final del pasillo esperando que el médico viniera para avisarme que ya Ate estaba lista.


	32. CAPITULO 32: EPILOGO

CAPITULO 32

_EPILOGO_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Vi como V jugaba con Vladimir, ya tenía dos años y estaba grande y fuerte, con mucha energía como su padre.

Los miré desde la ventana de la cocina y acaricié mi vientre ya bastante grande.

Suspiré pero a la vez me alegré, iba a tener una niña, Zafrina.

Nos había costado mucho saber el sexo del bebé ya que la niña no se quedaba quieta.

V entró sosteniendo a Vladimir en brazos que no paraba de reir.

-Má, el pá me ha comprado un perro-.

-¿Un perro?- sonreí-.

-Si- dijo animado- y se llama Baltasar-.

-Vaya nombre- dijo V dejándolo en el suelo-.

-Está bonito maaa- dijo tirando de mi falda-.

Lo alcé en brazos y V me miró como advirtiéndome.

-V, no me voy a romper-.

-No debes hacer esfuerzos-.

-El médico dijo que este embarazo es diferente al de Vladimir, puedo hacer lo que quiera-.

-No todo- dijo y me besó-.

-Señores la mesa está...-.

Y antes de que terminase de hablar el mayordomo miré mis pies... había roto aguas.

-V...-.

-¿Si?-.

-PA LA MA EXPLOTÓ-.

-Ya llamo al médico- dijo el mayordomo corriendo saliendo de la cocina-.

Las criadas miraban atentas y V me sostuvo en brazos.

-Vladimir ve a llamar a tu tío-.

Mi niño salió corriendo y gritando "TIO DUQUE, TIO DUQUE".

Ya venía... ya venía...

**(Pov V)**

Al llevarla al hospital nadie dijo nada pero el mayordomo Havers que había desarrollado una buena amistad con Atenea, había venido. Estaba nervioso.

Mi hombrecito se había dormido en los brazos de Duque, le tenía bastante aprecio, por eso de ser su padrino como debía ser. Pero estaba más concentrado en los libros que le compraba su madre que en las armas de juguete que yo le enseñaba.

No dudaba de su sexualidad, ya que desde muy niño le gustaba pasar tiempo con las criadas de la casa que lo sacaban al jardín o al parque, pero si dudaba si a él le gustaría este mundo tanto como a nosotros. Igualmente, él tendría elección, no sería como mi padre.

El doctor salió con cara de susto y todos nos asustamos al instante.

-¿Que pasa doctor?- dije-.

-Ellas están bien pero...-.

-¿Pero qué?- dije apresuradamente-.

-La niña, sus ojos...-.

-¡¿Que le pasan?!-.

-Son los ojos más extraños que he visto en mi vida- dijo-.

-¡Pero está bien!-.

-Sí, la niña no ha llorado, ha mirado atentamente a su madre y a mí, incluso... creo que no quería que la tocase-.

Sin permiso del doctor entré en la sala, y vi a Atenea, le estaba dando el pecho a la pequeña Zafrina, que tenía su manita abierta sobre el pecho de su madre y la miraba fijamente.

-No ha llorado- dijo Atenea sonriendo-.

-Eso es... raro-.

Me acerqué y la miré, la niña pasó de mirar a su madre a mirarme a mí. Sus ojos... eran muy bonitos, y muy extraños también únicos.

-¿Y sus ojos?-.

-Son negros pero dentro son grises-.

-Ya veo... y son grandes-.

-Sí, tendrá muchos novios-.

Un gruñido desde el fondo de mi pecho salió sin quererlo. La niña dejó de mamar y extendió sus brazos hacia mí. Mierda... ¿Era normal que hiciese eso siendo tan pequeña?.

-Mira V, quiere abrazarte-.

La levanté con sumo cuidado y la acurruqué en mi pecho. La niña me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Qué guapa- sonreí-.

-Sí, tiene el pelo como tú y como tu madre-.

-Se parecen un poco- la besé en la frente y la niña arrugó la frente- vale, vale, nada de besos-.

Me volvió a sonreír.

-PAAAAA QUIERO VER A MI HERMANITA-.

Dijo Vladimir y se subió a la cama abrazando a su madre.

-Mira-.

Se la enseñé y él puso su boca en forma de "O" y la miró.

-Qué guapa!- dijo-.

-Shh... ahora tienen que dormir-.

-Si- susurró-.

Dejé a la niña en la cuna y vi como comenzó a dormirse, hasta hizo el intento por taparse ella sola... esto no era normal.

Atenea abrazó a Vladimir y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Me senté mirándoles a los tres. Mi familia.

-Felicidades hermano- dijo Duque dándome la mano-.

-Gracias- sonreí-.

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios :) y en nuestro Blog (que se encuentra en nuestro perfil) pueden encontrar todos los fanfics de la saga casannova._

_Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi. _


End file.
